


A Chance Brush

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Bottoms Up, CHAPTER THREE TAGS, Chair Sex, Chapter Two Tags, Chapter four tags, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Dates, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Groping, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Most previous tags apply, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Agent Stone, Robotnik Can't Believe His Luck, Robotnik is a mess, See basically all chapter one tags, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Stobotnik, Stone saves the day, They still apply, Top Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Touching, Workplace Sex, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: A chance brush leads to something much more one afternoon in the lab.After an accidental touch, Agent Stone takes the reins and shows Doctor Robotnik exactly how he feels about him, and even uses a few of the Doctor's little tricks against him in the process.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 36
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely folks,  
> It has been a while! I hope you are all well.  
> Today's offering is my attempt at non-established relationship/first time together Stobotnik (with some fun power bottom Stone dynamics). Maybe I'll add another sort of "getting together" chapter in the future. Let me know what you think!  
> This one took a good long while, as I just couldn't get it to feel "right" - I hope it's an enjoyable read. I've got several fics on the back burner just waiting to be finished, so hopefully more soon!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

It was an average day in the lab, nothing more, nothing less. That was about to change. Agent Stone had come in to drop off Doctor Robotnik’s mid-afternoon latte, right on time as always. 

“Your latte, Doctor,” he said brightly, setting the coffee on the console and turning to leave. 

Robotnik picked up the drink and took a sip, sighing. He closed his eyes, immersing himself into his little caffeinated escape and lifted his arm slightly, making a dismissive hand gesture as he spun his chair away from the console. He felt his hand brush something, but didn’t think much of it. He needed this coffee more than anything else at the moment. 

The Doctor breathed out a second sigh and let his eyes slowly open. He was surprised to see Stone standing still, brows raised as he looked down at him over his shoulder, expression inscrutable. He appeared to be part-way to an unsure grin. Robotnik’s hand gripping his coffee was hovering inches away from his face, waiting for whatever his assistant had to say. He took another sip in the strange silence. 

“Doctor Robotnik?” the Agent asked questioningly, holding perfectly still, “Did you… Did you just touch my ass?”

Robotnik snorted and spluttered out a wet cough, barely managing to keep from spraying coffee across his worktop. 

“Excuse me?!” he asked, startled, “Absolutely _not!_ ”

Stone turned toward him slowly, one eyebrow raised. He walked back, placing himself in front of his boss, looking down at him. 

“You sure about that? Certainly felt like you did,” he said, his voice flirtatious. 

The Doctor felt a hot flush creep into his face as his throat tightened. He’d never been cognizant of the fact that Stone looked down at him whenever he was sitting. This time, it felt pointed. He was very conscious of the way his stomach flipped as he realized their eye contact had perhaps gone uninterrupted for too long.   
“Agent Stone, I can assure you this is patently-” he began, voice raised, almost panicked, much to his own horror. 

He was cut off when his assistant sat abruptly in his lap, straddling him. Robotnik watched, shocked as Stone methodically unbuttoned his own suit jacket, exposing his skinny necktie and immaculately fitted and tucked dress shirt. He locked eyes with his boss, lids lowered seductively. In response, Robotnik just gaped, both hands in the air in a “no touching” gesture. He was suddenly entirely out of his depth. 

“Agent, what is the _meaning_ of this?” he asked, just a slight edge of his usual ferocity in his voice, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“Well, if you’re gonna grope me,” Stone began, taking the Doctor’s slender gloved hands in his, “You ought to just commit and do it properly.”

The Agent pressed Robotnik’s hands to his pecs and flexed deliberately, watching the older man quail just noticeably, but showing no sign of resistance. Stone grinned an uncharacteristically toothy grin at his response. He’d be the first to admit that the Doctor was cute when he had been knocked completely off-balance. 

“Get off my lap, Stone,” he said as firmly as he could, staring at his hands in his assistant’s grasp, trying to will his not to shake, “I have things to do and you’re being _ridiculous_.”

The Agent pressed Robotnik’s hands against his chest harder. He could feel the firm muscle through the pads of his gloves and the heat of Stone’s palms on the backs of his hands. It was too much. He couldn’t help it. His dick was beginning to stir. 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Stone asked, “You usually take a coffee break around this time.”

“Yes, but that’s entirely diff-” Robotnik attempted.

“It’s a nice chest, isn’t it?” Stone asked as he lowered his weight fully into the Doctor’s lap and curled their joined fingers, pressing into the muscles of his chest. 

“Ohh,” Robotnik sighed, genuinely speechless for the first time in recent memory. 

The Agent pulled the Doctor’s hands away from his body and brought them up to his face. Robotnik watched with a rapt expression, lower jaw out slightly further than the top, locked in place. He didn't pull his hands away. Stone brought one of his hands to his mouth, holding him firmly by the wrist, and took the fingertip of his glove between his teeth and began to pull back. 

Robotnik let out a harsh breath as he watched. He felt himself getting harder and ached to readjust himself in his trousers, but didn’t dare pull his hands away. Stone looked at him alluringly, slowly opening his eyes from beneath his thick black lashes. Once he had tugged slowly at the other fingers, he leaned in and opened his mouth, taking the Doctor’s middle finger inside, pressing it against his tongue. Robotnik swore he felt every muscle in his body tighten, his heart beating out of time. 

Stone slowly tipped his head back, feeling the finger pad of the glove scrape down his tongue. Right as it was about to leave his open mouth, he captured the glove between his teeth just at the fingertip and used his hand to guide Robotnik’s backward, pulling the glove off with his mouth. 

“Agent _Stone_ ,” the Doctor breathed, scandalized, all the authority drained from his voice. 

Stone repeated the process with the left hand, all bedroom eyes and pink tongue and white teeth against black fabric. Robotnik had to focus hard to will his hands to stop shaking. He was sure Stone could feel the quivering of his thighs, too, but there was nothing he could do about that. With a fluid snap of his head, Stone tossed the second glove aside, soaring off into the ether that was the world outside of their little bubble, and guided the Doctor’s cool, bare hands back to his chest. 

Without his gloves, Robotnik could feel the heat of Stone’s body through his shirt. He swallowed hard, suddenly changing his opinions about human touch as his mind raced faster than usual. 

“This is entirely inappropriate,” he breathed, feeling his assistant flex beneath his palms again. 

He felt his resolve weakening, rapidly eroding away under Stone’s ministrations. If he were honest with himself, he’d have realized that his resolve atomized and disappeared completely into the atmosphere the second Stone climbed into his lap. 

“Don’t you wanna see more though?” Stone asked, leaning in, their noses mere inches apart, “You seem interested.” 

He pulled his hands back slowly, leaving the Doctor’s on his chest. He reached up to loosen his own necktie. He watched Robotnik’s nose dip, those wide eyes following his hands, watching the knot come loose at his neck. The Agent grinned at the flush that had spread across Robotnik’s cheeks, the look of utterly speechless shock that the usually-overconfident man now wore. 

“Stone, we really shouldn’t,” he said quietly, halfheartedly, awestruck. Yes, they _shouldn't_ , but he desperately _wanted_ to. 

With that, Stone leaned in as he pulled his tie off and tossed it aside, working at his buttons next. He pressed a line of soft kisses along Robotnik’s sharp, rough jawline, smelling his aftershave. He rocked his hips down against his boss’s obvious erection, causing the older man to stifle a gasp inelegantly. 

“Seems like you want to,” the Agent whispered against his skin. 

“It’s not a matter of want-” the Doctor began, hands still on his assistant’s chest, his voice audibly tight, voicing the ugly logic of the situation, “It’s a matter of propriety.”

“Okay, push me off then,” Stone breathed against the shell of his ear. It was clearly a challenge. 

He sat back in Robotnik’s lap, looking down at him, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, a sliver of brown skin and dark chest hair peeking out. The Doctor stared at the bit of exposed flesh and licked his lips, pushing his unsure hands apart, taking the fabric of Stone’s shirt with it, baring more skin. Stone was hovering above Robotnik’s tented trousers now, withdrawing contact slowly. 

“Go ahead, Doctor,” Stone seethed authoritatively, “If you don’t want me, push me off.”

Robotnik’s eyes travelled slowly down from Stone’s chest, staring briefly at his spread thighs, the obvious outline of his dick through the fabric of his slacks. His hands followed, settling at the Agent’s waist, not daring to travel any lower yet. The weight in his lap returned and had him almost dizzy. He raised his head slowly to meet Stone’s determined, alluring stare. Robotnik blinked his wide eyes and didn’t say a word. 

“That’s what I thought,” Stone said, slowly taking his partner’s face into his hands and tipping his jaw up. 

Robotnik looked up at him questioningly. The Agent leaned in for a kiss, pressing their lips together hard. Robotnik squeezed his eyes shut and took in a sharp breath through his nose. His hands tightened automatically around Stone’s waist as he felt his tongue swipe across his lips, appealing for permission. Robotnik parted his lips without a second thought. 

As they kissed, the Doctor pushed his hands underneath Stone’s jacket, onto his muscular back, kneading his fingers into his flesh. He was taken with how good his assistant smelled – like faint, clean cologne, a ghost of fresh ground coffee beans, and doubtlessly some indescribable cocktail of pheromones. Robotnik almost didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice as he moaned into the kiss, Stone’s tongue working against his.

When they broke apart, Robotnik’s hands immediately went to unbuttoning the rest of Stone’s shirt with surgical efficiency. The Agent ground his ass down into his lap, the friction on his cock causing his eyelids to flutter slightly. 

“Tell me you want me,” he said, “I want to hear you say it.”

“I want you, Stone,” Robotnik admitted freely, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his neck, unable to resist a taste of him, “So badly.” 

Robotnik had never thought of himself as an easy surrender, and yet, here they were. This was something that he absolutely was not going to put up a fight about. 

“You’re so hard,” Stone said, fingers slowly working at Robotnik’s buttons as he writhed in his lap. 

“Extremely,” Robotnik said, pressing his hands back to Stone’s bare, firm chest, “If anyone finds out about this, they’ll think you were coerced.”

The Agent grinned wide, flashing him a mischievous look. 

“You gonna tell HR, Doctor?” he teased.

“Not if you won’t,” Robotnik shot back. 

They both knew full well that there really was no HR when you worked for the government. The extra layer of working for Doctor Robotnik truly meant that all rules and regulations were effectively out the window. 

“Well, I haven’t told them about anything else… Being pinned to the wall, putting your fingers in my mouth, backing me into corners,” Stone replied, trailing his finger’s down the Doctor’s now-bare torso, “So I can keep this little fuck a secret.”

Robotnik hissed as he arched into his touch, hot and flustered. The Agent’s teasing fingers against his skin were already driving him wild. Stone dragged his fingertips slowly, lightly down Robotnik’s stomach and stopped at the line of his belt. Without warning, he swung one leg back in a graceful arc, lifting himself off of his boss’s lap. Robotnik made a surprised and disappointed sound, immediately mourning the warmth and weight in his lap. 

“Got any lube?” Stone asked, casually surveying the worktop. 

“Of course not!” the Doctor replied, incredulous. 

The Agent looked at him with disbelieving eyes, making it clear that he was not fooled. 

“You’re telling me you don’t jerk off in the lab after I go home for the night?” he asked blandly. 

Robotnik bowed his head slightly in admission. 

“Second drawer on the left, all the way at the back,” he mumbled, pointing at the console limply. 

“I thought so,” Stone replied. 

After a moment’s rummaging and a triumphant “Aha!” Stone pulled the little clear bottle from the back of the drawer. He toed out of his shoes and unbuckled his belt, dropping his slacks. He teasingly hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and looked at the Doctor, who appeared to be mere seconds away from drooling. Stone wore tight boxer briefs, the clingy fabric leaving little to the imagination. He eased them down his toned legs slowly and turned around, giving Robotnik an unapologetic view of his ass. Stone winked as he ghosted his hand over his ass cheek, giving it a little swat. The Doctor looked like he’d been slapped. 

“ _Stone_ ,” he breathed, scandalized. 

The Agent sat back on the console, the metal top bracingly cool against his skin. He spread his legs, giving Robotnik a good view of his cock. 

“Come here,” he said, beckoning his boss over. 

The Doctor glided forward in his chair until he was close enough to touch him. Stone lifted his legs and rested his feet on the armrests of the chair, bracketing his partner in place. Robotnik watched intently as Stone lubed his fingers and pressed the first one against his hole. 

“Touch me,” Stone said, his voice soft but commanding. 

Robotnik rested his unsteady hands on the tops of Stone’s feet, feeling the soft fabric of his calf socks against his palms. He traced his palms up Stone’s shapely calves, moving up to his bare thighs, feeling the latent muscle there. He wore a look of wonder. He scooted forward a little more in his chair, watching Stone fuck himself with his fingers. 

“You look so good,” Robotnik breathed. The words felt like a gust of dry desert air on Stone’s bare skin. 

Robotnik reached forward with a bare hand and traced a finger up the seam of Stone’s sac, up the veined underside of his cock, over the ridge of his cockhead, through a little bead of precum at his slit. Mesmerized, he leaned forward and followed that same trail with a long press of his tongue, rewarded with a satisfied sigh from his assistant. 

“Oh, that feels good, Doc,” he said breathily. 

Robotnik opened his mouth and slowly swallowed down Stone’s cock, digging his fingers into his thighs as he sucked. He felt an intense satisfaction as the Agent lift his hips slightly and heard an appreciative hiss from above. 

Stone put his free hand to good use, pressing it firmly to the back of the Doctor’s head, feeling the short hair beneath his palm. He pushed down, encouraging Robotnik to take his cock deeper into his mouth. After a brief splutter, he complied beautifully, taking the Agent down to the hilt and easing back up again, his hot, wet mouth leaving Stone’s cock dripping. 

The hand on the back of Robotnik’s head raised goosebumps on his skin. Stone was being so confident, so demanding. The Doctor was finding it difficult to resist pawing at his own needy cock through his trousers. The Agent’s cock filling his mouth was sending him to a place of agonizing pleasure, eyes rolling every time Stone pushed his cock a little too deep down his throat, gagging slightly, feeling his guts clench pleasantly.   
With his other hand, Stone was scissoring himself open with two fingers, gasping slightly on each exhale. He felt one of his boss’s hands move from the outside of his thigh, snaking its way up his stomach, groping his chest, squeezing one of his nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp. Robotnik’s bare hands against his skin were driving him to the brink. 

As he pushed in a third finger, Robotnik backed off of his cock, taking it instead into his hand and stroking the wet, velvety skin slowly. Stone looked down at him with pleasure-drunk eyes. Robotnik used his other hand to roam over his muscular body, finding it hard to pull away from his supple skin. 

“Fuck, Stone,” he breathed for lack of anything better, “Goddamn.”

He looked down, watching the Agent stretching himself with his fingers. His eyes traveled upward again, admiring every visible inch of his assistant available through his unbuttoned shirt, utterly unashamed of his lusty gaze. He wanted to taste him all over. 

“I’m ready,” Stone said. 

Robotnik pushed his chair back, dropping his pants and underwear around his ankles. The Agent looked him over momentarily, his long, slim legs, his neglected erection. Most interestingly, Stone felt a fresh little bloom of arousal when he discovered that Robotnik was wearing sock garters. 

The Agent hopped off of the console and straddled the Doctor’s lap again. He reached back and slicked his cock with the leftover lube on his hands, watching Robotnik’s head tip back and his lips part at the contact. 

“I-I don’t have any condoms,” Robotnik said shakily, dreading the fact that this might end. 

“Not a problem,” Stone said back, eyes flickering, “I wanna feel you. You'd tell me if you weren't safe, wouldn't you?”

"Absolutely," the Doctor replied, still looking at him in awe. 

Stone tested his balance subtly before slowly sinking down on his boss’s cock. He managed to lower his hips slowly, trying hard not to lurch. The stretch of it was divine. He took his time, taking it slowly, savoring the feeling of his boss's cock filling him up. 

“Ohhhh fuck,” Robotnik moaned, feeling Stone’s fingers digging into his shoulders and his cock slowly being swallowed up, “You’re tight.”

The Agent moaned, struggling to keep a grip on his composure. He slowly settled into Robotnik’s lap and huffed a labored sigh. He sat still at first, letting his body adjust to the stretch of his boss’s cock as he held tight to those boney shoulders. 

“You’ve got a nice cock, Doctor,” Stone said between breaths, “I can’t wait to take you for a ride.”

Robotnik raised his head and looked at his assistant, already breathing heavily. He snaked his long arms around Stone’s waist, grabbing his ass with both hands. He squeezed the firm flesh, feeling the Agent clench around his cock, igniting little blinding sparks of pleasure. Likewise, the Agent’s lids briefly fluttered. He felt so hot, so wet, sending Robotnik hurtling end-over-end into a new dimension of pleasure. 

“I can’t believe this,” he said, looking down at his assistant's spread thighs on his bare lap. 

“Can’t believe what?” Stone asked. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to take me raw,” Robotnik said, looking at him with eyes void of guile, “I can’t believe you’re going to fuck me.”

“Been dying to,” Stone replied, biting his lower lip.

Those words caused Robotnik’s eyes to roll slightly and stoked the fire in his belly. 

“Oh, god,” he breathed, resting his back against the chair and tossing his head back, "So have I."

Stone slowly lifted his hips again, starting with shallow thrusts. He couldn’t help but arch his back toward his boss, savoring those spindly hands on his ass. He was extremely grateful for two things at the moment: the width of the chair and Robotnik’s slim hips, giving him enough room to firmly press his knees and calves into the leather cushion for leverage. 

Stone reached behind and grabbed Robotnik’s hands, moving them slowly from his ass up to his waist. The Doctor swallowed hard, feeling his palms being moved all over that inconceivably smooth skin. Under his assistant’s control, his hands moved up over his chest, one continuing up to his neck, the other traveling back down to his waist. 

“Fucking touch me,” Stone whispered, leaning into his hands. 

His voice sent a shiver down Robotnik’s spine. Stone braced his own hands on the Doctor’s chest, pushing his open shirt aside to feel the warm skin under his palms. Robotnik had been feeling a bit self-conscious of his narrow frame when faced with Stone’s physique. The worry began to melt away when he felt Stone’s hands appreciating his body, roaming over his flat planes and wiry muscle.

“ _Oh,_ ” the Agent breathed as he settled into a nice shallow rhythm with his tensed thighs, “I’ve always wondered what you look like under your coat.” 

He felt almost feverish from the heat between them, Robotnik’s hand lightly clasped around his throat. His other hand trailed down his stomach, leaving twitching muscle in its wake. Stone was surprised when the Doctor’s fingers completely passed his cock, instead taking a detour to press rhythmically on his perineum. Each application of pressure made his stomach tighten

“Fuck! You know some tricks, Doctor,” he gasped dryly, surprised. 

Robotnik grinned at the remark, all teeth. His hand circled back around to Stone’s ass, the other still holding his throat. The Agent was bobbing on his dick at a brisk base, but not taking it all yet. 

“Not bad for an old guy, huh?” Robotnik asked, regaining a bit of confidence. 

“I like a daddy,” Stone said casually, “You seem like a strong candidate.”

“ _Stone_ ,” Robotnik gritted, once again thrown off-balance by his assistant’s surprisingly unflappable confidence. 

“Agent, if you’re nasty,” he replied with a little laugh. 

“Agent,” Robotnik breathed, feeling Stone taking a bit more of his cock with each thrust, “If you don’t take my whole cock, I’m gonna make you.”

“Make me?” Stone asked teasingly. 

“Yes!” Robotnik growled. 

Robotnik quickly raised his hips, nearly getting to his feet as he pushed Stone backward with the hand on his throat, bracing his back against the console. Suspended there, the Doctor took a moment to thrust his hips hard and fast, briefly fucking Stone with solid intent. 

“Doctor! Ah! _Ah!_ ” Stone gasped sharply, nails scrabbling at the back of his shirt, worried he might fall, but rippling all over from the pleasure of being fucked. 

Robotnik was just barely out of his chair, supporting his weight on bent legs, both hands now gripping the Agent’s hips as he railed him, face tucked against his neck. Before he could go any further, Stone took the upper hand again, pushing Robotnik’s shoulders as hard as he could, hoping he would land back in his chair. Luckily, the risk paid off, Robotnik in his chair, Stone firmly in his lap, both of them careening backward a several feet from the force of the impact until the chair slowed to a stop. 

“You’re not in control tonight,” Stone said, face dangerously close. 

Instead of a nasty retort, Robotnik looked at him with burning eyes before he lunged forward, capturing his mouth in a hungry, rough kiss. Stone took the opportunity to back up his words by fucking himself hard on his boss's cock, moaning against his mouth. When Robotnik drew back, he left a thin web of spittle connecting them. He looked up at Stone, flickering into a smile. 

“I don’t know where the fuck this attitude came from, Agent,” he growled, “But I like it.”

Stone chuckled, taking Robotnik’s hands and pinning them to the armrests of the chair. The older man allowed his wrists to be held. Stone lifted himself with his thighs and began to move again, rolling his hips rhythmically. He was doing the best to keep hold of himself, to stay in control.   
While he fucked himself, the chair continued to scoot backward. Robotnik gently loosed his wrist and reached back behind, grabbing the edge of a nearby metal shelving unit. He swung them backward, the back of his chair rolling to a stop against the wall for leverage. He placed his wrist back onto the armrest, feeling Stone’s hand hold it in place again. The Agent abruptly dropped into his lap, taking his whole cock, letting his head slip back seductively at the sensation. 

“Doctor, did you just-” he began, looking at him with grin, “Did you just pin yourself to the wall?”

“It appears I have,” Robotnik replied with a shrug, fully realizing that he had been beaten at his own game, surprised at how unaffected he was by it. Stone’s smile became devious. 

“I’d ask how you like it, but-” he started. 

“I’d like it a lot more if you’d hurry up and fuck me,” Robotnik countered. 

His words held no malice, but the Agent fixed him with a droll look anyway. 

“No, no, no, Doctor,” Stone singsonged patronizingly, “That’s not how it’s gonna work. Open your mouth.”

“Wha-” was all Robotnik managed to get out before Stone hooked two fingers behind his bottom teeth. 

The gesture was all-too familiar, but it was a little bittersweet to be on the receiving end. Stone pulled the Doctor’s face close, breaths ghosting past as he spoke. 

“Now, are you gonna be good for me or are you gonna keep talking shit and wasting time?” he asked. 

Robotnik moaned, arching his back up against his assistant, feeling the first trickle of drool down his chin. Stone’s firm grip held his head in place and he had gone utterly still, holding the Doctor in a painful limbo of inaction. 

“You wanna get off, don't you?” Stone asked. 

The Doctor attempted to nod, his eyes wide and desperate, his chest constricted. He felt like his face was on fire. It was embarrassing, being utterly at the mercy of Agent Stone, but something about that embarrassment caused his arousal to surge. His cock was throbbing, aching – he almost imagined that Stone could feel it. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Stone asked, leaning in to lick the side of his face. 

Robotnik nodded again with a suffering moan. 

“Now are you gonna be good for me and keep that smart mouth shut?” Stone asked, eyes burning into the Doctor’s. 

He nodded in response, swallowing with difficulty, feeling his tongue automatically push down against his assistant’s knuckles. The Agent was all about firm boundary setting, and though they were still physically in a work setting, he thought it important to stand firm on some things. 

“Very good, Doctor,” Stone said, pulling his fingers from Robotnik’s mouth and wiping them down his open, rumpled shirt, “You really are a genius after all.”

Robotnik could only grin in response, surprised at how much he was loving the treatment he was getting. Stone slowly began to gyrate his hips in his lap and he let out a shaky breath. He let go of Robotnik’s wrist in favor of wrapping his fingers around the sides of his neck, thumbs resting in front of his ears. 

“Having fun?” he asked seductively. 

“That doesn’t even begin to express it,” Robotnik moaned, looking up at him. 

Stone felt a deep thrill at the look on the Doctor’s face. His eyes were hazy, awash with arousal. He wore a sort of watery grin. He felt Robotnik’s hands move from the armrests of the chair, palms sliding under his open shirt to hold his hips. Each little movement was opening the Doctor’s mind to untold pleasures, things imagined but until now, unattained. 

“God, you are so fucking _good_ ,” he murmured, “Take my cock, take it, _oh_.”

“Maybe next time, you can take the lead,” Stone said, lifting his hips a bit more with each movement before pushing himself back down firmly into his lap, deliberately tensing, “I’d like to see what you can do.”

“Next time?” Robotnik asked, genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah,” Stone replied, “Next time.”

“ _Ah,_ gladly,” Robotnik said, pressing his thumbs against Stone’s hip bones. 

Inwardly, the Doctor was overjoyed at the prospect. He wondered how long Stone had been considering this. Even more mesmerizing, he seemed so certain from the beginning that his desires were reciprocated, so uncharacteristically confident. How obvious had Robotnik been with his glances and mannerisms? Perhaps he hadn’t been giving Stone enough credit. 

The Agent had been slowly picking up his pace, practically bouncing on the Doctor’s cock, the muscles of his thighs starting to heat up from the exertion. He allowed his composure to slip and along with it, his head fell back, exposing his throat. 

“Ohh,” Stone moaned, “Your cock is so good, Doctor.”

He rolled his neck to the side, eyeing Robotnik from under his dark lashes. His sharp face was softened by his pleasured expression, his parted lips, his pale cheeks flushed. Stone had always wondered what was under that long black coat and flowing black shirt. Now he got to see firsthand the prominent collarbone and sternum, the sprinkling of dark hair, the long, lean torso and slim hips. He wanted to see more. 

It suddenly hit the Agent full-force that he was living out his fantasy. It was almost as though he had been under a trance and the veil had suddenly been lifted. He worked his hips harder and let loose a long moan, fiercely working his boss's cock in and out of him. His fists were tightly grasped at the front of Robotnik’s open shirt. 

He shivered as he felt long, slim fingers pushing his shirt further open, exposing his body. Robotnik’s hands alighted on his collarbone and rubbed their way down his muscular chest, his toned stomach. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” the Doctor breathed, “Fuck, look at your body.”

Stone arched his back at the words, pushing himself into his hands. The mix of obscenities and compliments were only adding to his mounting desire. 

“Oh, god,” he breathed. 

Robotnik’s hands paused on the lowest part of his belly, painfully close to Stone’s aching cock. 

“Touch me,” the Agent groaned. 

The Doctor had been looking up at Stone, waiting for his word. Upon receiving it, he grinned wickedly, raised one hand and spat in it, sending a chill through his assistant. He looked down and watched Robotnik’s bare, glistening hand wrap around his shaft and squeeze. 

“Fuck!” Stone shouted, slamming his hips hard against Robotnik, taking his whole cock. 

The Doctor’s eyelashes fluttered at the sensation, his hand movements unsteady. Stone held still for a moment, feeling Robotnik’s cock fully inside of him while that precise hand stroked him. He was suddenly overstimulated and very close, needing a moment to collect himself before carrying on. 

“Feel good, Agent?” the Doctor asked, leaning in close, feeling Stone’s liquid heat quivering around him.

“Ah!” Stone cried out, “Yeah. Oh, god, yeah.”

Now that he was still, the Agent realized how tired his legs were getting. Robotnik seemed to sense it. 

“Need a break, Agent?” he asked, hand still stroking him slowly, slick fingers rubbing over the ridge of his cock head. 

Stone nodded, eyes closed, head tilted back. His body was responding to Robotnik's hands with little stuttering hip movements that were beyond his control. 

“Want me to take over?” Robotnik asked. 

“N-no,” the Agent said on a sigh, “Just gimme a sec.”

“Okay,” Robotnik replied, slowing his wrist even more, each stroke almost torturous. 

With his free hand, he drew shapes all over Stone’s chest and torso, fingertips barely brushing, feeling him twitching beneath his ministrations. Stone imagined it was some sort of blueprint, sighing at the thought of being intimately involved in the Doctor’s creative process.   
Robotnik leaned forward, pressing a few tentative kisses to the side of Stone’s throat. As he did this, he stilled the hand on his shaft entirely, giving Stone a break. The Agent arched into the kisses, skin tingling as Robotnik’s other hand continued to trace designs on his body. Stone’s body was warm and firm against his slim thighs. 

“You are such a good fuck,” the Doctor whispered encouragingly. 

Stone clenched around him at the words. He truly did live for Robotnik’s approval. He closed his eyes, feeling both of the Doctor’s hands under his shirt, moving up his back, gripping his shoulders. 

“I’m so impressed, Agent,” Robotnik hissed directly into his ear, “Are you going to finish strong for me?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Stone moaned, grinding subconsciously against him, feeling the little ripples of pleasure return, “Yes, Doctor.”

Robotnik hummed approvingly against his jaw, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. Stone tucked his face into the crook of his neck again, feeling more comfortable and secure. 

“Think you can make me cum?” Robotnik asked. 

“I know I can,” Stone replied, grinding his cock against his boss’s stomach. 

“I like that kind of confidence,” Robotnik said, pressing a few more fleeting, hair-raising kisses down his neck, along his collarbone. 

Stone was rocking his hips in Robotnik’s lap again. Praise was all he needed for a second wind. He tested his balance, lifting his body again, fucking himself gently at first, taking his boss’s cock slowly and partially. He raised his head, pulling away from the Doctor's neck for some fresh air. 

“Ahhh,” Robotnik hissed quietly, halfway between pleasure and agony, "That's it, Stone, that's it."

The Agent quickly worked up to a fearsome pace, slamming himself into the Doctor’s lap with each thrust. The chair they were in knocked against the wall, squeaking in protest. With each decisive movement, the Agent moaned plaintively. He was so close and everything felt so good. The cries and moans along with the visceral sound of their bodies meeting, it was all pushing Robotnik closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh my god, Stone,” he breathed, voice uneven, feeling his legs shaking. 

One of the Doctor’s hands snaked in between their sweatslick bodies. He took hold of Stone’s cock and began to stroke him in time. The Agent threw his head back and cried out, working his hips harder, taking Robotnik for the absolute ride of his life. His thighs were on fire, his whole body near its boiling point from the friction of Robotnik’s cock inside of him, dragging over his prostate, igniting fire behind his eyelids. 

“I’m close,” Stone rasped, “I’m so close. Oh, god, I’m gonna cum!”

“I’m close, too,” Robotnik said, feeling his assistant already starting grip him, to clench around him deliciously. 

The Agent grasped the Doctor's shoulder firmly, pushing against him for more leverage. He forced his eyes open, taking in the sight before him. Doctor Robotnik, hair mussed, shirt open, glistening with sweat, utterly dishevelled, desperately pleased. Likewise, Robotnik looked at Stone, watching only his expression, his half-lidded eyes, his knitted brow, the way he bit his lip, looking so, so close to being utterly gone, looking like the platonic ideal of attraction. 

"You look so good," Robotnik whispered harshly. 

He moved his hips a bit, as much as he could under Stone's forceful, pistoning motions, unable to hold still any longer. At the added stimulation, Stone cried out, redoubling his efforts with trembling thighs. 

"Fuck me," the Agent managed in a quiet voice, almost unable to form words, "Doctor, fuck me!"

Robotnik's hips surged up to meet his movements, his long, dextrous fingers stroking Stone's cock with mind-numbing efficiency. Stone finished first with a long, high moan, cum splashing onto the Doctor's stomach as he clamped down around him. Robotnik didn't last much longer, roaring through his blinding climax with his other hand clasped on the back of Stone's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

The next stretch of time was punctuated only by panting breaths and muscle contractions, by grasping hands reaching unseen, eyes closed. 

As his head spun, Robotnik surged forward a little, wrapping his arms around Stone’s limp body and pulling him close, supporting their combined weight against the back of the chair. Yes, they were both so hot that it seemed like their skin should be emitting steam, but heat and sweat be damned. His heart was beating like a jackhammer and he couldn’t catch his breath. The Doctor was waiting to wake up, as if this had all been a pleasant dream. He was utterly drained, literally and figuratively. He was certain that he'd never came so hard in his life. 

Stone clearly registered his body being pulled forward, arms around his back pinning his arms to his sides, and the distinct brush of a mustache and rasp of desperate breath against his neck. He gasped for breath, each leaving his body with a whimper. He leaned hard into the embrace, savoring the chest-to-chest contact. He couldn't believe what had just happened. 

After several moments of Robotnik’s grip gradually loosening, Stone shakily lifted himself and reached around, sliding his boss’s softening cock out of him. With it, he felt a distinct trickle of semen, sending a chill down his spine, cementing him in the current reality. He withheld a sigh at the withdrawal, already missing the feeling. He made a move that suggested he might climb out of the Doctor’s lap and get to his feet, but those long arms stopped him again, holding him. Stone looked at him, surprised at the guileless, honest look in his eyes. 

“Stay,” Robotnik said quietly, “Just a little bit longer.”

The Agent smiled and leaned forward into the embrace again, resting his cheek on Robotnik’s shoulder. They were both still panting a bit, sweaty and disheveled, but floating on a mutual cloud of post-orgasmic pleasant feelings. Neither could think of a thing to say, but they were distinctly unbothered by it.

“I’ve got to get up. My legs are starting to cramp,” Stone said quietly after a long stretch of time. 

Robotnik loosened his hold completely and grunted when the Agent heaved himself out of his lap. He missed the weight and warmth almost immediately. The Doctor rolled his chair slightly to one side, pulling a clean rag from the shelf and tossing it to Stone. He smiled appreciatively as he caught it, wiping his face.

Likewise, Robotnik grabbed a second rag and wiped the cum off of his body. After he tossed the rag aside, he fanned himself with a slim file folder, feeling distinctly overheated as he stared at his assistant. Stone was smoothing his shirt, but was otherwise totally naked. Robotnik let his eyes roam over his desirable form, starting unabashedly at his handsome face, at the tired smile he wore. 

“Agent, take the rest of the afternoon off. Go home. Take some time to recuperate, have a shower,” Robotnik said raggedly, “But do come back around eight this evening.”

As he buckled his belt, Stone smiled at the insinuation. Their work was truly never done. 

“Of course, Doctor,” he said as he glanced at his watch, “We’ve lost a lot of time today. I’m sure we have plenty to catch up on.”

Robotnik locked eyes with Stone, long fingers stopping on a button about halfway up his shirt. His expression gave the Agent pause.

“We do have a lot to catch up on, Agent, but I was thinking something more along the lines of dinner,” he said seriously, but with a slight questioning air, “Seems like the customary thing to do. We can catch up on work, if you'd rather.” 

Stone’s eyes widened slightly, surprised. Again, he paused for a beat. 

“Dinner sounds great,” he amended, sure that he’d flushed slightly. 

Robotnik saw the surprise on his face. He stood and tugged his slacks back up over his gartered socks and fastened them. 

“Only if you’re comfortable with it, that is,” he added, giving the younger man a way out. 

Stone hastily shrugged on his jacket and crossed the space between them. He took Robotnik’s face in his hands, surprising him with the decisive gesture. Stone looked into his eyes so there would be no misunderstanding. 

“Doctor, I would love to come to dinner,” he said softly, standing on his toes to give Robotnik a kiss. 

The Agent felt his boss’s hands gently grasping his upper arms. When they pulled away, each wore a sort of warm smile. 

“I’ll see you at eight,” Robotnik said, still holding Stone’s arms, “Dress casually, if you like. Afterhours, and all.”

Stone nodded and pulled away. His hand lingered on the Doctor’s for just a second longer than a casual brush. 

“Okay, see you at eight,” the Agent said with a grin before whisking out of the lab without looking back. 

Robotnik pushed his chair back to the console and threw himself into it, exhausted. He rested his hand against his brow, elbow supporting his weight on the armrest. After a deep breath in and out, he opened his eyes and spied the coffee on the console. He took it up in his shaky grip and downed a mouthful. Cooled now, but still tasty. 

He sat back further and stared up at the gleaming ceiling, feeling the cool chair leather on the back of his neck. While he could taste the coffee, he could still smell their commingled sweat and the Agent’s faint cologne emanating from his shirtfront. He sighed, casting a fleeing glance down at his watch. 

“See you at eight, Agent," he said, still trying to process what had just occurred. 


	2. Dinner for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of chapter one, Agent Stone returns to Doctor Robotnik's quarters to fulfill his dinner invitation. Conversation doesn't exactly flow at first, but Stone is determined to find a way to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> You all have spoken, so here I go again!  
> Tonight's offering: dinner with Agent Stone and Doctor Robotnik. I'm sure none of you will be surprised to learn that it gets off to a bit of a rocky start. Stick with it though, they eventually get it together! This chapter isn't exactly SFW toward the end, but there isn't any sexually explicit content. Just promises and threats ;)  
> I feel like a third chapter is in order after this one, where Robotnik does just what he promises. You'll have to read on to find out exactly what that is...
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Agent Stone picked up his phone and switched off his alarm hastily. The screen read 6:30PM, one and one-half hours until he had to be back at the lab for his dinner with Doctor Robotnik. The alarm hadn’t been strictly necessary. He had come home and showered after his mid-afternoon tryst with his boss, then promptly flopped down into bed wearing only his underwear, ready for a nap. He’d browsed the internet until he dozed, tired from his earlier exertions. 

At the present moment, he had been awake for around a half-hour, staring up at the ceiling. Stone stretched his back before sitting up, putting his feet on the floor and his face in his hands. As he stood, he felt the lactic acid burn in his thighs, a slight tremble, his muscles already a little sore from giving Robotnik the ride of his life. 

“Oof,” he said quietly. 

The Agent walked over to the closet and opened the door, taking a step back to consider the full array of clothes inside. To the left, his black work suits. To the right, everything else. 

“What the hell am I gonna wear?” he asked himself, rubbing his chin. 

He pulled out a few different things, laying them out on the bed. 

Slacks, no.

Mid-calf khakis, no.

Jeans… Maybe.

The Agent turned his attention to the tops he had laid out. The plain button-down he’d picked out was the first to be eliminated from the lineup. Too plain, he’d decided. Next to go was the patterned short-sleeved button-down. Too campy. The tight black v-neck was initially a tempting choice, but he decided against it, thinking it was perhaps too sexy. He didn't want to seem cheap and easy. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” he chided himself, hanging rejected clothes back up and pulling a few others, “It's not like you haven't already had sex with him. Get a grip.”

He finally settled on an emerald green turtleneck that fit snugly without being distractingly tight, over dark wash jeans and deep oil-brown leather boots. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror approvingly before heading to the bathroom for one last freshening up. 

Stone, as always, had everything timed down to the minute, wanting to arrive exactly at eight, no sooner, no later. Usually he liked to be early, but he thought it would be rude to show up too early for dinner. He grabbed a bottle of wine from the kitchen and stuffed it into his leather messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed his keys and headed down the elevator. He flashed a grin at his reflection in the elevator’s mirrored panel, making sure his hair was just-so. 

“This is going to be great,” he assured himself quietly, vibrating with excitement. 

“This is going to be a nightmare,” Doctor Robotnik said resting his face in his hands. 

Across town, things were going a little bit differently. Robotnik was leaning against the kitchen bar in his quarters, a spacious living area adjoined to the lab. He was, for the moment, regretting everything and fretting intensely. 

“What on Earth was I thinking?” he asked himself miserably, “What are we going to talk about?”

He looked over at the dining table, wondering if it was presentable. He’d never had anyone over for dinner. Earlier he’d caught himself reaching for a matchbook before staunchly deciding against candles. That would simply be too much. 

It was five minutes to eight and the food had just arrived. He and Stone had eaten together countless times, but it was always hasty late night meals eaten in the lab while they fought against a deadline, or a hurried bite on the way to catch a flight on a government jet. They’d never sat and ate together while not largely occupied by something else. 

Since they had at the very least eaten together in the professional sense, Robotnik had some idea of what Stone liked. He’d thought about the choices earlier and quickly decided to order from the local Indian restaurant, as they were consistent and reliable, and he’d maybe been thinking of chicken biryani since the night before. 

He set about tearing open the paper bags and identifying the contents of each container, grousing to himself. 

“You could’ve just left it at a fuck. Simple. Easy,” he grumbled, “He probably feels pressured to come. This could be – no – this _is_ going to be an unmitigated disaster.”

His outlook brightened slightly when he uncovered the Kashmiri naan. If things went south, he would at the very least still have cold naan to eat in the morning.

“You just had to make dinner plans,” he gritted, when a little sound snapped him out of his self-deprecation, “Fuck! He’s here!”

Sure enough, Agent Stone was buzzing himself into the building at that moment, a small screen alerting Robotnik to his presence. He rolled up his sleeves and hurried out into the lab. Once he stood in the middle of the lab with nothing to do but fidget, he rushed back into his quarters, leaving the door open. 

_I’ll just call him in_ , he thought to himself, _pull yourself together._

The Doctor quickly pulled up an instrumental playlist and dropped the volume down low, a little buffer just in case the conversation went cold. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed, waiting to hear the lab door slide open. When the sound finally came, he stood up bolt straight. 

“Doctor?” Stone called out into the empty lab. 

“Come in!” Robotnik called in return. 

Agent Stone saw the open door on the left, a door he had never been behind. He felt a little tremble of excitement and smoothed his hands down his sweater, making sure his outfit was right. He crossed the empty space and hovered in the doorway, wrist lifted to knock on the cool metal doorframe. He hesitated, took a breath, and then knocked, sticking his head inside just to be sure he was in the right place. 

He saw Robotnik setting down two glasses on the table. The older man straightened up and beckoned him inside. The Agent wasn’t sure which to focus on first – the sleek, modern, Mid-Century inspired quarters, or his boss out of lab dress. He decided on the former, but just briefly. He looked around, noting the dark wood and leather furniture, the pristine white walls and deep knap rugs, a profusion of chrome detailing. 

“So, this is where you live?” he asked, sounding mostly awed. 

“Saves a lot of time commuting,” Robotnik replied simply. 

He smirked, glad that Stone seemed impressed by his quarters. Robotnik took the time to look him over, to appreciate his casual attire. He, of course, looked enchanting. While the leather bag and boots were very fetching, the Doctor was drawn to Stone’s rich green sweater. It looked so soft, even from a distance, almost commanding him to close the space between them and reach out, touch the lush fabric. Of course, it fit him perfectly.

 _Chic_ , Robotnik thought, _Goddamn fashionable_. 

He allowed himself another moment’s glance at Stone, who was standing in the entranceway still looking around and smiling. He eyed the perfect fit of his sweater again, remembering the feeling of Stone’s muscular chest beneath the fabric of his work shirt. He swallowed hard. 

“The food’s just arrived,” Robotnik said, snapping them both out of their staring. 

The Agent turned toward him, appearing to look him up and down discreetly. While not a drastic change, Robotnik was a sight to behold. He usually favored long, rather loose black shirts, left untucked, exaggerating his already tall frame, obscured by his theatrical black tailcoat.   
Tonight he was in black slacks, with a more fitted black button-down shirt tucked in, nipped in at the waist, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, unbuttoned at the throat. No gloves. The amount of skin he was showing was practically pornographic by comparison to an everyday lab look. Stone tried not to stare at his long, lean form, attractively wraith-like in the moderate lighting. He noticed that the Doctor’s hair was a little looser than usual, dark strands straying from their usually plastered-down look. 

_Handsome_ , Stone thought, beginning to close the space between them, _R_ _eally handsome._

“I brought wine,” he said, producing the bottle from his bag. 

“Oh, excellent,” Robotnik said, masking his nerves, “Very kind of you.”

He held his hand out and Stone passed him the bottle over the table. The Agent felt a little flutter when he looked up at him and smiled with a small nod. Robotnik walked the short distance to the open kitchen, visible over the bar. 

“Make yourself at home,” he said as he retrieved a corkscrew. 

He turned his back to Stone at the dining table and took one last moment to steel himself before starting the meal. Stone, meanwhile, pulled out a chair and sat. He was again hit with the realization that he would be having dinner with his boss, who he had fucked just a few hours before. The very thought almost made him short of breath. 

_Things happen quickly,_ he thought to himself with an internal laugh. 

The kitchen light flicked off and Robotnik appeared from around the corner, bottle in hand. Before he sat, he reached across the table and filled Stone’s glass. The Agent nodded in thanks and watched him pour his own. 

Tonight Robotnik had learned that his favorite Indian restaurant had a side menu where one could order multiple dishes in slightly smaller portions for a set price, ending up with an assortment of wonderful things. It seemed like the right thing to do. He reached out to scoop some rice onto his plate.

“Go ahead, go on,” he encouraged, nodding to Stone, who quickly followed suit. 

The meal kicked off quietly, the two of them sipping their wine and tucking into their food. Beneath the surface though, both men were trying to formulate the best way to kickstart the conversation. 

_Well, I can’t_ _just_ _ask him how work was,_ Stone thought to himself, amused. 

_What, am I just supposed to say good fuck earlier, Stone, let’s schedule another one in for next week? Shit,_ Robotnik thought to himself, concerned. 

Of the two, Stone was truly better at small talk. He cleared his throat and looked up from his plate. 

“Doctor, this is great. Thanks for having me,” he said, quickly adding, “Having me over. For dinner, I mean.”

Robotnik looked up with an unnatural half-smile. 

“My pleasure,” he said, almost hoarsely. 

After another little pause, Stone started up again, trying to toe the line between keeping things going and not pushing too hard. 

“We’ve never just eaten together,” he attempted, rubbing the back of his neck sympathetically, "We're usually running from point A to point B or standing up in the lab at one in the morning." 

Robotnik swiped a hand across his forehead in a pained gesture before looking across the table. 

“Stone, you’ll rarely hear me doubt my ideas, but I don’t know what made me think this was a good one,” he said.

"Excuse me?" the Agent replied. 

"Small talk isn't exactly my _thing_ ," Robotnik said with a sigh, "I fear this will end up being awkward at best."

He was surprised to see Stone smiling genuinely back at him. The younger man lifted the bottle of wine and refilled both of their glasses, Robotnik’s first. 

“ _Relax_ ,” he said, “It’s not like we don’t know each other. Now, what do you want to know? You must’ve had _something_ in mind when you invited me over.”

Robotnik lifted his glass, nodding gratefully before taking a drink and sighing. 

“Earlier. In the lab. What _was_ that?” he asked, averting his eyes again. 

“Well, I _believe_ it was the ride of your life, Doctor,” Stone replied. 

“Yes, that’s true. But _why?_ ” Robotnik asked, gesturing in the air with those long fingers. 

“Because… I find you attractive?” Stone said, surprised that he had to enumerate this point, “Because the moment presented itself and I just… Went with it. I’ve been wanting to, obviously, and thought maybe you did, too.”

“You seemed very confident about that last bit earlier,” Robotnik said, rubbing his chin. 

“Yeah,” Stone began with a laugh, “You take a while to figure out, but you’re not totally encrypted.”

The corner of the older man’s mouth raised slightly in an interested smirk. 

“And tell me, Agent Stone, how _did_ you get past my encryption?” he asked with great interest. 

“Little things over time,” Stone said, being purposefully vague. 

Robotnik waited impatiently, drumming the fingers of his free hand on the table, the other holding a forkful of malai kofta midair, waiting. 

“ _Such_ as?” he pressed impatiently. 

Stone giggled, shooting him a look that made his chest tighten. 

“I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that,” he said, “Just little things. Glances, lingering eye contact, you’ve been a bit more in my personal space lately.”

Doctor Robotnik was unaware of the last point. Just in the last few months, he had begun to trust Stone to help him in the lab and hangar. Some things just required two pairs of hands. A particular moment came to the forefront of his mind with vicious clarity. 

A few weeks ago, Robotnik had called Stone on the intercom. There was an armature in the hangar that needed to have parallel screws driven in simultaneously. The next moment, they were both standing under the behemoth machine, drills in hand, very nearly chest-to-chest, Stone peering at him through a mess of wires, goggles on, a bit unsure. The Doctor's heart pounded a bit faster at the thought of it. 

“Huh. Ever impressive, Stone,” was all he could think to say. 

The Agent grinned, tearing a corner off the triangle of naan in his hands. 

“Doctor, we spend a _lot_ of time together. It took most of that time to figure out what I have about you, and I'm sure that's just the tip of the iceberg. Don’t worry. You’re not obvious at all,” he assured. 

Robotnik nodded thoughtfully. 

“Good. I have a reputation of terror and malice to uphold” he said. 

A beat of slightly more comfortable silence passed between them. The Doctor had to get something out in the open before they continued any further with whatever this was. 

“Stone, _why?_ ” he asked, “Of all the people in the world, why on Earth are you fucking around with _me?_ ”

He was not expecting Stone to laugh at this and was a little taken aback when he did. 

“Because I like you,” he said simply, “Why do you find that so hard to believe?”

Robotnik shook his head slightly in disbelief before beginning to count on his fingers. 

“Let’s see… I’m old. Unkind. Gruff. Impatient. Monomaniacal. Exacting. Old…” he rattled off honestly. 

“You said old twice,” Stone interrupted. 

“It bears repeating,” Robotnik said, “Now, where was I-”

“Ever consider that I’m the only person around you enough to see past all that?” Stone asked firmly. 

The Doctor considered, blinking silently for a beat. 

“No. I did not,” he replied matter-of-factly. 

“I didn’t realize I was going to be in the hot seat all night,” Stone said without barbs, “I would’ve worn something cooler.” 

Robotnik winced, realizing that what he said was entirely true. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“That wasn’t my intention,” he said, eyes tightly closed, “I’m… I’m a little out of my depth here, Stone.”

The admission softened the Agent’s expression. 

“Why don’t you give me a break and fill me in, Doctor?” he asked in a soft voice, “I had sex with you today and accepted your dinner invite because I like you. What’s your story?”

The Doctor took a deep breath and sat up straight, squaring his shoulders before opening his eyes. Sharing his feelings was not exactly his forte. He looked at Stone for a long moment, his dark eyes understanding, his young face open and honest. 

“Likewise,” Robotnik said tightly, “The feeling is mutual.”

For once in his life, he hated how robotic he sounded, how stilted and unnatural. 

“God, it really is like pulling teeth with you, isn’t it?” Stone asked, a little grin playing on his lips now. 

The Doctor was relieved that he was being so patient with him. 

“Stone, I’m out of my depth here,” he said simply, looking almost cartoonishly exasperated. 

The Agent put his fork down and put both of his hands up in a soft “stop” gesture. 

“Ok, let’s try this,” he said, “I’ll make subjective statements and you can agree or disagree.”

“Okay?” Robotnik replied, unsure, but willing to try. 

“I like you and you like me,” Stone began.

“Correct,” Robotnik said with a nod. 

“I would like to have sex with you again. Would you?” the Agent asked. 

“Yes,” Robotnik replied with another little nod. 

“I would like to see where this goes. Would you?” Stone asked, gesturing a hand back and forth between the two of them. 

“I would,” Robotnik said, the words slipping from his mouth effortlessly, much to his surprise. 

“I am not going to let this affect my day job,” Stone said. 

“Neither will I,” Robotnik said firmly. 

Stone couldn’t help but chuckle. Of course, work was always at the forefront with this man. 

“I am open to the idea of being in relationship with you,” Stone said, “No rush. No pressure.”

“I am interested, but I make no promises,” Robotnik replied sheepishly, quickly adding, “Only because I am not very good at it, as you can imagine.”

Thankfully, the table was just the right size for the Agent to reach across and capture his hand. Robotnik jumped at the contact, as he had averted his eyes. He looked across the table, Stone staring back at him earnestly. His hand was warm against the Doctor's bare skin. 

“I’ll make it work,” Stone said with a reassuring smile. 

Robotnik believed him, again, much to his own surprise. In spite of himself, he was grinning, eyebrows raised as he looked down and shook his head, utterly shocked at what was transpiring. Stone pulled his hand away, surveying the table, their empty plates, the half-eaten cartons of food. He could sense that it was a good time to transition away from serious conversation. 

“Time to clean up, Doc?” he asked brightly. 

“Quite,” Robotnik said after clearing his throat, shaking his head lightly, scattering the imagined hearts that he feared might be floating around his head. 

He’d had many nicknames over the course of his life, none of them good. Something about “Doc,” simple as it was, sent a bolt right to the center of his chest. Stone could tell but didn’t let on. 

“I’ll help,” he said, pushing out his chair and folding his napkin. 

They both got up a bit hastily, Robotnik taking the dishes to the kitchen, Stone placing the cartons on the bar that separated the kitchen and dining table, eyeing the Doctor for cues. At one point, they passed very closely, Robotnik with their wine glasses held in on hand. With his free hand, he deftly caressed Stone’s neck just below the line of his turtleneck with one finger. It was a fleeting touch that raised the fine hairs on the back of the Agent’s neck. 

“Good job covering up that neck, Stone,” Robotnik rasped close to his ear, “I’d be tempted otherwise.”

He then whisked away into the kitchen as though nothing had happened, leaving Stone stock still in his wake, a chill down his spine. 

As Robotnik rinsed the plates quickly and put them in the dishwasher, Stone took up the bottle of wine and walked into the kitchen for the sole purpose of being closer to his boss. He set the bottle down on the counter while Robotnik was wiping his hands on a black dish towel. 

Robotnik gave Stone a sidelong glance, one eyebrow quirked, sensing that he was being stared at. In the light, Stone had noticed the slight glint of stubble on the Doctor's face. 

“Yes?” he asked, turning to face his assistant. 

Stone closed the distance between them, gently placing a hand on the older man’s cheek, rubbing his palm against it.

“It’s not often that I see you with stubble,” he said. 

Robotnik hadn’t shaved away his five o’clock shadow between work and dinner. He looked down at Stone, considering how close they were to one another before responding. 

“I didn’t shave,” he said, running his fingers down his other cheek and flexing his jaw in thought, “Comes in mostly white these days.”

“I’d like to see that,” the Agent said playfully, turning his boss’s head toward him and fixing him with a winning smile. 

“I make no promises,” Robotnik responded with a wry grin, “Maybe on a weekend.”

Stone chuckled and pulled his hand away, walking back to survey the dining table one last time.

Having nothing else to put away, Robotnik fastidiously packed the food away, foisting a little rectangular plastic carton on Stone from across the kitchen bar, a little bit of everything inside. 

“There’s your lunch,” he said, 

“Thanks, Doc,” Stone said, taking the container from him.

 _Doc_ , Robotnik thought, feeling that strange wave of affection pass over him again. 

Both knew the evening was drawing to an end, with a mixed sense of relief and disappointment. Truthfully, they were both very tired and had covered an awful lot of ground today. 

“It’s getting late,” the Doctor said, looking down at his clunky fully-automated watch. 

“I’d better go,” Stone offered, “My boss won’t be happy if I’m late tomorrow.”

“I’m sure he’d make an allowance,” Robotnik replied, before adding, “But you’d better not push it.”

Stone was surprised when Robotnik let loose with a genuine peal of laughter at his own joke. He couldn’t help but join in. He carefully put his carton of food in his messenger bag and let the Doctor lead him out. 

At the door, Stone looked over his shoulder at Robotnik with a warm, inviting look. 

“Well, goodnight,” he said, lingering by the door. 

The Doctor lunged forward with surprising speed, grabbing Stone’s hips and turning his body to face him. Before the Agent knew it, his back was pressed firmly against the door, his front just inches away from his boss. Robotnik lifted one hand to trace down Stone’s jawline, fingernail lightly scraping his manicured beard. 

“It truly has been a pleasure, Agent,” he hissed, close enough to kiss. 

“ _Oh,_ ” Stone breathed. 

Robotnik pressed his hips against him, their bodies now pushed tightly together. He trailed his finger idly down to Stone’s chin and then used that hand to pin his shoulder to the door. 

“And it will be a pleasure to get to know you better, I’m sure. As for our next little tryst,” Robotnik said dangerously, lips ghosting against Stone’s, mustache teasing his skin, “There will be no warning. I’d suggest that you be ready at all times, _Agent_ Stone. As you saw earlier, I’m _full_ of surprises.”

Stone’s eyes had gone half-lidded, his face flushed. Robotnik’s expression was a serious, rigid, handsome one that the Agent knew well. He was not playing around. Stone was almost sure that Robotnik could feel his heart hammering away through his ribcage. 

The Doctor’s expression split into a familiar toothy grin and his eyes went sultry, leaning in infinitesimally, lips against Stone’s as he spoke. Their eyes were locked – Stone’s fuzzy with lust, Robotnik’s sharp and cool. 

“I’m gonna make you take this cock until you can barely walk,” he said, before plunging into a deep kiss. 

Robotnik’s hands snaked up to take hold of Stone’s face, turning his head into the kiss. The Agent’s body melted into his, wrapping his arms around his neck and getting on his toes. Both were breathing heavily by the time they broke apart. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Stone whispered, trying to catch his breath. 

Robotnik leaned back from him just a bit, running a hand back through his hair, errant strands settling back onto his forehead. He rolled his neck as he looked down at the Agent. He licked his lips as he slowly pulled back. He took another step back and straightened up to his full height, smoothing his hands down his shirtfront. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Agent,” he said, fixing Stone with a glare so alluring that it made his knees weak, "I hope your thighs aren't sore."

Stone peeled his back off of the door, realizing that he’d dropped his bag to the floor in the heat of the moment. He picked it up and slung it back up on his shoulder. He managed an awed smile and a nod at the Doctor, who wore a self-satisfied grin, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Good night, Doctor,” Stone said, hurrying out of his quarters and the lab, his heart racing as fast as it had earlier that day. 

When he got into his car, he had to collect himself for a moment. He gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands, resting his forehead against it. 

“ohgodohgodohgodohgod,” he exhaled.

After a few moments (he knew that Robotnik likely knew he was still in the parking lot), Stone turned the key in the ignition and started home, his heart in his throat, hands quivering with excitement. Once he hit the highway, he turned up the music and rolled the windows down slightly, letting out a loud, triumphant “Woo!” as he sped down the road. 

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Robotnik splashed water on his face after brushing his teeth. He was physically and mentally exhausted, more than ready for a good night's sleep. He stared at his own reflection, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. His reflected face looked unfamiliar, a genuine smile peeking out from beneath his neatly curled mustache. 

“What have you gotten yourself into, _Doc_?” he asked himself, unable to hold back a little pleased chuckle before heading off to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,  
> I hope you enjoyed this fun little installment. I have a rough time when there's no hard smut to be had, but we'll save that up for the next chapter! As always, any and all comments and kudos are loved and cherished by yours truly.  
> Back soon with some more nasty Stobotnik content!
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


	3. Don't Forget who You're Talking to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter one, Agent Stone said that he likes the Daddy-type. Now, Doctor Robotnik makes good on that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends,  
> Y'all really said Daddy Robotnik, so I am here to give it to you. If Daddy kink is NOT your thing, you may want to skip this chapter! It's all in good fun. 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta

Both Agent Stone anad Doctor Robotnik tried their best to carry on an usual in the lab the following day. In fact, everything went as usual other than a brief kiss good night when Stone went home for the day. The day after went by much the same. 

By the third day, he was practically climbing the walls wondering when the Doctor was going to make good on his words from the other night. He found himself sitting at his desk tapping his pen incessantly, bouncing his leg impatiently, just waiting for something to happen. He looked at the intercom, trying to will it to come to life for him. 

“Come _on_ , Doc,” he said quietly to the silent machine, “Why are you making me wait?”

Robotnik, on the other hand, was biding his time. While he believed that almost any process could be sped up by careful mechanization, he thought it best to let this one happen organically. He would know when the best time presented itself. Not that he wasn’t positively dying to get his hands on his assistant again. He found himself wringing his hands a lot lately, his palms warming up as he rubbed them together, Stone’s skin coming to his mind. 

They had been working mostly apart the last few days, Stone in his office and Robotnik in the lab. The Agent came around with coffee at the usual times. Afternoon coffee breaks were now augmented with added small talk and fond glances, the two sitting together and finishing their drinks. In the past, Stone would drop off Robotnik’s coffee and leave to drink his in his office unless otherwise instructed. 

The few times that the Doctor called him in, there were little flickers of affection. He pointed to something on the holoscreen and put his other hand between Stone’s shoulder blades. He took Stone’s arm in his hand while leading him over to a work surface to show him something. For both, each little touch held the promise of something more. After each little encounter, Stone swore his skin tingled. 

They made a lot more eye contact. Now that he didn’t have to hide his attraction, Robotnik looked at Stone instead of looking at screens and blueprints and components. He turned to face him when he brought something in for a signature, where in the past he wouldn’t have bothered to tear his eyes away from whatever he was working on. 

After the second day of waiting, Stone threw himself into his bed and covered his face with his pillow. 

“Aaaahh!” he shouted halfheartedly into it, cognizant of his upstairs and downstairs neighbors, “Doctor, _please_ just fuck me already!”

Stone laid limp and still for a moment before coming up for air, lightly clutching the pillow to his chest. He laughed at his momentary dramatics, staring up at the ceiling. He had waited this long. He could wait a little more. 

When Robotnik turned in that night, he also stared up at the ceiling, sheets pulled up to his chest as he replayed the day in his head. He thought of a particular fleeting moment, a moment where Stone handed him a file and their hands brushed. He wondered how many times that must have happened before without him ever having paid it any mind. It’s funny how that works. 

Stone was just so careful, so inherently good at this. He’d called him Doc exactly twice since their dinner, only when saying goodnight. Otherwise, he’d called him Doctor, as he always did while he was on the clock. During dinner, Robotnik had been distinctly uncomfortable about being so out of his depth, so unfamiliar with the intricate moving parts of interpersonal relationships. Forty-eight hours later, he saw it as a new challenge, something new to learn, something to take apart piece by piece, carefully examining each little component to figure out how it all works. 

The Doctor rolled onto his side, a pillow between his slim thighs to align his hips better. He closed his eyes and began to drift off, wondering if tomorrow would be the day that he’d have Stone again. 

The following day started as usual, Stone coming in first thing with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. 

“Good morning, Doctor,” he said brightly, setting the mug down on the console. 

Robotnik turned in his chair (the chair that he would never be able to look at the same way again) and regarded his assistant with a little nod. 

“Thank you, Agent Stone,” he said, taking up the mug in his hands. 

Stone nodded and stepped back, heading off toward the door. He had a parts order that he wanted to get out as soon as possible, hoping that most of the components would ship today if he got all the ordering done before noon their time. 

On his way back to his office, he sighed. Another normal interaction. Well, another non-sexual interaction under the new normal standards. He sat down at his desk and threw himself into his parts order. As he hit the confirmation button on the first order, he looked at his desk calendar to mark the delivery date. 

_Thursday_ , he thought, _Today is Thursday. Maybe he’s waiting til the weekend to make his move._

The rest of the day passed quietly. The afternoon coffee break came and went. Stone set upon a mountain of paperwork and quickly got lost in it. When the intercom eventually buzzed, he jumped a little. 

“Stone, I need some help in the hangar,” Robotnik’s voice came through. 

“Yes, Doctor! Be right there,” Stone replied, already halfway out of his chair. 

He hurried down to the lab and let himself in, then crossing through the door to the hangar. Robotnik was standing with his back to Stone, one hand on his cocked hip, staring in the direction of a large… Vehicle? Stone wasn’t exactly sure yet. 

“Hello, Doctor,” he said, announcing his presence. 

Robotnik looked over his shoulder and nodded for Stone to come closer with a flick of his head. 

“I need you to help me drive some screws in,” he said, pointing at the big machine. 

“Okay,” Stone replied.

“Go grab your drill and goggles, maybe put on an apron. They’re in the bin,” Robonik said nonchalantly, still not looking at him. 

The Agent walked over to the bench in the corner, grabbing up the goggles and drill. He walked over to the rolling plastic hamper – sometimes the Doctor’s aprons and gloves required industrial cleansing – and saw an apron down at the bottom, black, rubberized. 

He leaned in to retrieve it and yelped when he felt his lower body being slammed against the hamper. Somehow the Doctor had sneaked up on him, moving with speed and stealth that always surprised the Agent. Robotnik still managed to catch him unaware at times, despite his extensive government training. The drill and goggles leapt from Stone’s hand, clattering noisily to the bottom of the bin. 

“Doctor!” Stone gasped, feeling fingers digging into his hips from behind. 

“Upon further consideration,” Robotnik rasped into his ear, pushing his body into his back, “I have a different kind of drilling in mind.”

The Agent moaned, feeling a dreamy smile cross his face. It was finally happening. 

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered, pushing back against the Doctor’s hips. 

“Exactly,” Robotnik purred, rubbing his erection against Stone’s ass, “I’m gonna give you that fuck I promised.”

Stone curled his fingers hard around the raised lip of the industrial hamper, biting his lip in anticipation. He was stuck between the cool plastic of the hamper and the warm press of Robotnik against his back. He felt a hand tugging his shirt from the waistband of his slacks while the other unbuttoned his suit jacket. 

Stone let out a very shaky moan, his eyelids fluttering involuntarily. Robotnik’s hand crept up under his shirt, fingers moving up his side leaving his skin tingling and raw in their wake. 

“That’s a new sound,” the Doctor remarked as his hand settled into the middle of Stone’s chest and pushed his body back toward him, “Someone isn’t feeling so cocky today, hm?”

“It’s different this time,” Stone said, followed by a dreamy sigh. 

“Oh?” Robotnik asked, nipping the shell of his ear and grinding his hips against him harder. 

The Agent let his body be rocked, his dick pressing against the hamper, providing at least a little relieving friction. 

“I’ve been waiting for this,” he said, “It’s different when you know it’s going to happen.”

Robotnik’s deep chuckle sent a little thrill through him, a thrill that intensified as the gloved hand moved teasingly lower, from his chest down to his stomach, playing at the waistband of his slacks. 

“I’ll make it worth the wait,” the Doctor said. 

With that, he pinned Stone’s lower body hard against the hamper and reached up to grab at his hair with the other hand. While his hair was short, Robotnik still managed to grab just enough to pull his head back. Stone gasped again, much to Robotnik’s delight. He used his hips to pin his assistant, his other hand flat against his stomach, pulling him back. 

“You know, I could fuck you right here,” he hissed, “Drop your pants and make you take my cock right here in the hangar. I do some of my best work in here.”

“Oh god!” the Agent moaned, not at all opposed to the idea. 

“Would you like that?” Robotnik asked forcefully, grinding hard against his ass. 

“Please just take me!” Stone begged. 

The Doctor paused, appearing to think, but really it was just for dramatic effect. His hand moved from Stone’s stomach down to the side of his thigh. 

“But I can already feel your legs shaking,” Robotnik murmured, “Maybe I’ll have mercy and fuck you in my quarters.”

“In your bed?” Stone squeaked, his stomach all knotted up with pleasure and nerves, despite the fact that they had done this before. 

“I’ll bet you’d like that better, hmm?” the Doctor mused, squeezing his thigh. 

“Yeah,” Stone breathed. 

Robotnik abruptly jerked the Agent’s head back, pulling him into a mostly upright posture. He swiveled him by the hips sharply. Once they were facing one another, he carefully appraised Stone’s state. He was already breathing a little heavier than usual, his eyes cloudy and wanting, cheeks flushed. He had initially planned to tease him longer, but he looked too good to wait. Instead, Robotnik leaned in close, his expression vaguely threatening. He let his stare linger, watching his assistant squirm. 

“I think I will take you to bed, Agent,” he said seriously, “You’re already a mess.” 

Stone stared at him silently, lips alluringly parted, unsure of how to respond. Robotnik reached between them and pressed his hand firmly against the crotch of Stone’s slacks, feeling the hardness of his cock beneath the fabric. The Agent’s head slipped back and he moaned quietly. 

“Look at you,” Robotnik whispered, squeezing his dick, “Messy, desperate boy.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Stone breathed, "I want you _so_ bad."

The Doctor abruptly stepped back from him. Stone immediately missed the warmth and pressure. Robotnik extended his arm toward the hangar door with a flourish of the wrist. 

“After you, Stone,” he said coolly, “I trust you remember the way.”

Stone swallowed hard and nodded, pushing himself tentatively away from the hamper. His legs were shakier than ever. He walked out of the hangar, his boss close on his heels. For the first time since his school years, the Agent was nervous that he’d lose his footing and trip. He hesitated for nothing more than a second at the door to the Doctor’s quarters. 

Robotnik leaned in, slipping one arm around Stone’s waist and reaching past him with the other, turning the door handle. 

“Nervous?” he breathed against his assistant’s neck. 

Stone laughed, trying to swallow his nerves, feeling them stick in his throat despite his efforts. He passed through the door to the Doctor’s quarters. He turned left. Though he didn’t know where the bedroom was, he did know that the kitchen and lounge were off to the right. Before he knew it, he stood at the threshold of his boss’s bedroom. 

Inside, the lights were dim. The room had the same retro-futuristic Jetsons feeling as the rest of the quarters, all clean lines. The bed was dressed in black with a simple headboard. Everything was neat and tidy. Stone felt a breath against his neck. 

“Not getting cold feet are you, Agent?” Robotnik asked. 

Stone shook his head quickly and took the final steps into the bedroom. He turned toward the Doctor, who stepped in close and immediately went to work on his necktie. Stone swallowed audibly, earning a sly smirk from his boss. 

“Nervous?” he asked again.

“Maybe a little,” Stone replied with a shy smile, “But in a good way. Wondering what you’re gonna do to me.”

Robotnik tossed his tie aside without decorum and began to work on Stone’s buttons, making quick work of his shirt. When the last button fell open, he leaned back and gave the Agent an appreciative, appraising look, admiring his strong chest, his toned torso, his smooth skin.   
Robotnik sat on the edge of the bed, hands on Stone’s hips, guiding him forward, eyelevel with his chest. He leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to his breastbone, earning a shuddering breath from his assistant. Robotnik slipped his hands under the open fabric of the shirt, only to realize he hadn’t taken his gloves off. 

He raised one hand and spoke against Stone’s chest. 

“Take them off,” he said firmly.   
The Agent carefully tugged the gloves off finger by finger, finding it difficult to focus as the kisses trailed down his stomach. After he removed the first glove, Robotnik’s hand slipped back under his shirt, already grabbing at his chest. He raised his other hand and Stone got to work on the other glove, his own hands unsteady. Once Robotnik's other hand was bare, he pressed it against the small of Stone’s back, making him arch against him. 

“Ooh, Doc,” the Agent moaned. 

Robotnik grabbed his hips and tugged sharply, putting him off balance. There was that nickname again.

“On your knees,” he said firmly, “ _Now_.”

Stone dropped to his knees between the Doctor’s spread thighs. He watched with wide eyes as Robotnik unzipped his fly and slowly pulled out his cock, hard and proud. He held it around the base, brandishing, and looked down at Stone imperiously. He traced his thumb across Stone’s lower lip. 

“Open your mouth,” he commanded quietly.

The Agent obeyed wordlessly. 

“Stick out your tongue,” Robotnik continued, shivering at the sight. 

Stone could feel himself salivating as the Doctor put a hand in his hair and guided his mouth onto his cock. He closed his eyes as he felt the velvety skin against his tongue. Robotnik clenched his jaw, releasing his cock from his grasp and instead gripping his own thigh tightly to steady himself, letting Stone take over. 

“Oh, you’re so good,” he droned as Stone swallowed down his cock. 

Robotnik realized how tightly he was gripping his own leg and let go, bracing himself on the bed instead.

“Now, lick it all over,” he instructed, working to control the sound of his voice. 

The Agent slowly drew his head back, lingering for a moment over Robotnik’s cockhead, tonguing the slit. He started again at the base, bestowing a few long, slow, worshipful licks before looking up at the Doctor from under his lashes. The look made Robotnik’s chest clench.   
Stone closed his eyes again, licking up the shaft to the tip before swallowing it down again. His head was swimming. He’d been thinking about this exact moment all week. He’d regretted not sucking Robotnik’s cock during their first encounter, feeling like he’d missed out on something essential. Indeed, he had. 

“That’s right, take it all,” the Doctor hissed, rapt as he watched. 

Stone had thought that Robotnik smelled barely-human. Their first time together, he’d smelled very faintly of aftershave and ozone, of the cool clean that the Agent only associated with the lab. In fact, he could only remember that clean lab smell as he’d thrown his clothes back on the first time, despite their profuse sweating. He was pleased to find that at the very least, Robotnik tasted human, warm and familiar under his tongue. Stone wondered what it would be like to swallow his cum. He let out a thoughtful little moan. 

Robotnik’s hand on the back of his head set a steady pace, not pushing or pulling hard, but his grip firm. When he looked down at Stone, he felt a blinding flare of arousal inside. The Agent was talented with his mouth, just enough pressure, just enough tongue, and so hot. So deliciously hot and wet. 

“Fuck, Stone, you’re such a good little cocksucker,” Robotnik said, ruffling his hair and letting his hand settle on the back of his neck again. 

He watched his shoulders lift and tighten at his words, or maybe at his touch. Stone felt his eyes roll at the praise. It was so good. He was so hard, but didn’t dare touch himself yet. 

“Do you like it when I talk to you?” Robotnik asked in a low voice. 

“Mmhmm,” Stone moaned approvingly around his cock. 

“Have you imagined it before?” he continued. 

“Mmhmm!” Stone said a little more desperately. 

“God, you sound so good with your mouth full,” Robotnik said, on the verge of one of his sinister little laughs, “Maybe I’ll make you swallow my load, hm? Bet you’d like that.”

The way Stone moaned in response made his knees shake, so hungry and wanting. He petted Stone’s short, soft hair again. 

“But not tonight,” he said, slowly guiding the Agent’s mouth off of his cock, “Tonight I’m gonna fuck you. Come on, get up.”

He took a moment to savor the sight before him, Stone on his knees, lips wet, his own glistening cock in the foreground. Robotnik stood up, taking Stone with him. He leaned in and kissed his neck, grinning at the way his breath caught. Face tucked into the crook of his neck, he slid the Agent’s jacket off of his shoulders, hearing it fall to the floor. As Stone arched into his mouth, he pushed his shirt away and dragged his palms down his muscular arms. 

“Doctor,” Stone breathed, feeling fingers unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his fly. 

Robotnik pulled away abruptly, teasing him with brief little tastes of satisfaction. 

“Undress,” he said simply, watching as Stone toed out of his shoes and undressed from the waist down. 

They hadn’t seen each other naked last time, something that the Doctor planned to remedy immediately. He stared hungrily, admiring Stone’s muscular form, licking his lips as he met his desperate eyes. 

“Now undress me,” Robotnik commanded, brushing his knuckles against Stone’s cheek. 

The Agent swallowed hard, first taking off the Doctor’s coat, then swiftly unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Without thinking, he immediately pressed a kiss to his pronounced collarbone. Stone got ahold of himself and sank to his knees, unbuttoning his fly and carefully sliding his slacks down his thighs, shuddering at the absence of underwear. He leaned forward and laid a quick lick across Robotnik’s cockhead again. 

The Doctor sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Stone untied his shoes, setting them aside before slipping his socks down his calves. He was not wearing sock garters today, but the Agent didn’t mind. Less to fumble with. Finally, he slipped off his pants and stared up at the Doctor, admiring his slim, angular body. He reached out with shaky hands and carefully placed them on Robotnik’s knees, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs reverently. 

“Like what you see, Agent?” the Doctor asked, looking down at him. 

“Yeah,” Stone replied breathlessly, quietly, “I do.” 

Robotnik patted the spot on the bed next to him, his gaze positively predatory. 

“Come,” he said, “Sit next to me.”

Stone quickly sat next to him, suddenly very cognizant of their height difference. Robotnik immediately put his hand on Stone’s far thigh, leaning deeply into his personal space. 

“Do you remember what I said the other night?” he asked alluringly. 

“That you were gonna fuck me til I can barely walk?” Stone asked, breathless. 

“Very good,” Robotnik said, continuing to lean in. 

Stone was nearly on his back now.

“Agent, you said something very interesting the other day,” the Doctor hissed, inches from Stone’s face. 

“Oh?” the Agent asked shakily, “What was that?”

Robotnik straddled his lap and pushed him onto his back, bracketing him in place with hands just above his shoulders. He leaned in, feeling the little tremble in Stone’s breaths. 

“You said you like the Daddy-type,” he said formidably. 

Stone swallowed audibly and nodded. 

“Is that what you want me to be?” Robotnik asked, “You want me to be your Daddy?”

“Y-yes,” he stammered out on an exhale, as though the admission had caused him physical pain. 

The Doctor grinned down at him. 

“ _Very_ good. I’d like to learn some more about you,” he said in a way that made Stone squirm, “And I intend to do that tonight.”

Stone nodded breathlessly, enjoying the anticipation. 

“Now, listen here, Agent, things are going to get very invasive and I am going to get very personal. I need you to promise me something,” Robotnik said seriously. 

“Yes,” he sighed, "Anything."

“If you are uncomfortable, if things get too personal, if you want to stop for any reason, you must tell me,” he said, “Can you promise me that?”

“I promise,” Stone said, feelings their lips ghost together, “…Daddy.”

“Very good,” Robotnik whispered, “Thank you, Agent.”

The Doctor kissed him on his forehead quickly and climbed off of him, retrieving a bottle from the nightstand and kneeling near the foot of the bed. Stone was momentarily taken off-guard by the tenderness of the gesture, feeling a surprised warmth in his chest. 

“Lie down on your back, spread your legs for me,” he said, followed by the unmistakable crack of a plastic cap being flipped open. 

The Agent rearranged himself in the middle of the bed, feeling deliciously exposed under the Doctor’s gaze. 

He quickly moved between Stone’s thighs, lifting his leg by the calf, resting his ankle up on his shoulder. The Agent gasped at the speed of the movement. Robotnik slicked his fingers and reached down between Stone’s legs, spreading lube over his hole. 

“Now, I’m just going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them honestly,” he said, adding with a stern glance, “If you lie, I _will_ know.”

“Oh! Okay,” Stone said, feeling a fingertip push inside of him. 

“First question,” Robotnik said, sliding in up to his middle knuckle, “Do you have a type?”

“No,” Stone replied, quickly following, “Well, yes. I-I’ve dated all sorts of people but I guess I do have a type.”

“Tell me about it. Tell Daddy,” the Doctor said. 

The Agent was thankful that his head was bowed in concentration as he prepared him, and that those cool, analytic eyes weren’t focused on his own. 

“I like older men,” he replied simply, relaxing into the feeling of Robotnik's hands.

“Oh?” Robotnik asked, placing a teasing bite on his ankle, hoisting his leg slightly higher on his shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Stone said, his back arching as the Doctor’s finger set a steady pace of push and pull, “It had always been there, but I really realized it after I started working for you.”

“Oh, now that’s interesting,” he replied, sparing his assistant a knowing glance, “Question two. Do you usually move this fast?”

The Agent felt his cheeks color at the question, letting out a quiet gasp before answering. He felt so vulnerable, a little embarrassed even, as Robotnik opened him up physically and figuratively. 

“No – I’ve never moved this fast before,” he confessed with full honesty. 

“Hmmm,” the Doctor rumbled thoughtfully, starting to ease in a second finger, “Not so easy then. You don’t give it up for Majors or Generals?”

“Doctor!” he gasped, surprised, a bit indignant, a bit turned-on, “No, I don’t!”

“I’m just curious, Stone. Flattered to hear I’m the exception to the rule,” he said, smoothing his last question over, “Next question. Is this your preferred configuration? Do you always like to _receive_?”

“I – _oh_ – I like to switch,” Stone gasped, fingers starting to tug at the sheets, feeling like he was already struggling to keep his head above water. 

“ _Very_ interesting. File that away for later,” Robotnik said with a deep chuckle. 

He was now easing two fingers in and out, preparing his assistant carefully and diligently. He bit his lower lip watching Stone rocking against his fingers, moaning quietly. 

“Next question. What do you want me to do to you tonight?” Robotnik asked, eyes cunning, “Bonus points for vulgarity. Drop the façade, Agent – I’ve seen how nasty you can be.”

“I want you to fuck me!” Stone cried, “Fuck me, choke me, leave some marks. I don't fucking _care_. Oh god, just fuck me, please!”

The Doctor scissored his fingers, stretching Stone open, feeling him clench. He leaned forward, folding the Agent’s knee closer to his chest, reaching out with his free hand to wrap around his throat. 

“You seem to have forgotten who you’re talking to,” he growled, tightening his grip just slightly, “What’s my name?”

“Please fuck me, Daddy!” Stone gasped, his eyes rolling, the hand around his throat setting him ablaze. 

Robotnik pushed in a third finger, making sure he was stretched and ready. He wasn’t gripping Stone’s neck hard, just enough to feel his Adam’s apple under his palm when he swallowed. 

“Oh, that’s good,” he said, working his fingers faster, “I can’t wait to get my cock in you.”

“Oh god,” Stone moaned breathlessly, “Please, _please_!”

“Final question, for now,” Robotnik said, eyes bright as he started down at Stone, giving his neck a little jerk, “Do you remember what you promised me?”

“ _Yes_!” the Agent gasped, “I’ll stop you if it’s too much, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Robotnik said, feeling one final clench before he pulled his fingers out, “Now, get up. Come on, hands and knees.”

Stone scrambled up onto his hands and knees, facing the headboard. He looked back over his shoulder, fixing the Doctor with a sultry glance and arching his back down toward the bed. Though being called Daddy wasn't a something Robotnik specifically needed to get off, it certainly did sound good when Stone said it, and he was quickly finding that he loved to indulge him. 

Robotnik let out an audible breath at the alluring sight before him before getting up onto his knees. He primed his cock with lube and lined himself up with the Agent’s quivering hole, pushing in slowly. He simply couldn't wait any longer. As he did, he wrapped an arm around Stone's waist to hold him still and pressed kisses along his spine. Stone had such a nice, muscular back that he felt inclined to show it some appreciation. 

Beneath him, Stone moaned, gripping the sheets tightly, twisting them in his fingers. This was a whole different fantasy, separate from the one he had fulfilled earlier in the week. He was not in charge this time. Having his boss take him had been a lingering fantasy for a long time, reserved for lonely nights after a glass or two of wine. 

Now that it was actually happening, he could hardly believe it. The Doctor had prepared him with such fastidious care, efficient to the core. Stone couldn’t help but breathe heavy as his cock filled him up, a pleasant, toe-curling, painless stretch that he had only dreamt about. The reality was so much better. 

Once Robotnik’s hips met flush with Stone’s ass, he held still, arm still around his waist. It was just as deliriously hot and slick as he remembered, making his head swim. He breathed through his teeth, centering himself, regaining control. If he wasn't careful, the game would be over. It would still be a great fuck, but he wanted to keep up the tone that he had set. 

“Aah, Doc,” Stone moaned under his breath, pushing back against him. 

Robotnik grinned against his shoulder. 

“You’ve already got two cute little nicknames for me. Doc and Daddy. Now, Agent, what shall I call you?” he mused, “Think on it. I don’t need an answer for that one now.”

Stone bristled pleasantly as he felt the Doctor’s hands alight on his waist and straighten up behind him. He rocked his hips subtly, stealing the Agent’s breath away.

“Feels so good, Daddy,” he breathed. 

Robotnik adjusted himself slightly, one hand sliding down Stone’s side as he reached with the other to grasp the back of his neck.

“Aah!” the Agent gasped as he felt himself being pushed forward until his cheek was resting against the bed. 

He swore he heard Robotnik laugh a tight little laugh and then suck in another breath through his teeth. The Doctor began to work his hips in a slow grind, not quite thrusting. 

“You’re so good like this,” he hissed, “Why should I be surprised – you’re good at everything you do.”

Stone breathed a shaky moan, feeling like he was already falling apart. The Doctor already knew that praise was something he enjoyed. He intensified the grind, Stone feeling his cheek slipping against the sheets, a breathy little mewl for each movement. 

“Not so confident now, hm?” Robotnik asked, tightening his grasp on the back of his assistant’s neck, “Is this what you like? Being taken care of by a powerful man?”

“Oh, god,” the Agent gasped quietly, working his hips back, hoping for more action. 

“Of course you would,” Robotnik gritted, meeting his backward thrusts a bit harder, “Well, you’re getting fucked by one of the worst of them… But you already know that. Nobody fucks with me. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Stone said, squeezing his eyes shut, everything already on the brink of being too much. 

“You like a powerful Daddy to give you want you need,” he continued, unhanding the back of his neck, slipping that hand down his back, giving chills, “The kind of man that could have the whole world on its knees. Well, now you've got what you want, Stone. Be careful what you wish for..”

Stone cried out, a high sound, not too loud, but uncharacteristically needy. With both hands on Stone’s hips now, the Doctor began to his onslaught. It would start moderately and work its way up. For now, he just wanted to fuck the Agent steadily and talk to him, push him slowly to the edge. 

“Baby, tell me what you need,” Robotnik said, his voice dripping, feeling Stone clench up pleasantly at the term of endearment. 

“More!” Stone cried out, lifting his head, “More, please!”

The Doctor was happy to oblige, snapping his hips a bit faster.

“Love to hear you beg,” he seethed, “Needy looks good on you, Agent.”

“Oh, fuck,” Stone whined, feeling those slim, boney hips against his ass.

“Who would’ve thought. You were so full of confidence earlier this week, so authoritative, so certain of yourself. Is this the real Agent Stone? A needy, _desperate_ little thing that’ll drop to his knees at the snap of my fingers?” Robotnik purred, “I look forward to thinking up more things to do to you. I think you’ll be my new favorite experiment.”

The Agent moaned loudly, hurting to fist his cock for some friction. He knew that wouldn’t go over well without express permission. He wanted to draw it out as long as he could. 

“I’m gonna make you mine tonight,” Robotnik said, tightening his grip on Stone’s hips, “You want marks, I’m gonna give you marks. Marks only you can see, that you can look at tomorrow and remember that you belong to Daddy.”

“So fuckin’ hot,” Stone gasped, arching his back.

The Doctor was fucking him hard now, plowing into Stone’s firm ass, feeling his tight grip around him. Each stroke of that cock inside of him was making the Agent’s chest clench. 

“I think I’ll finish inside you, too. Make you mine from the inside out. How’s that sound?” Robotnik asked with a deep laugh, pressing his palm hard against the small of his back. 

“Fuck, sounds so good,” the Agent murmured, each word singing the hairs on the back of his neck. 

“What’s my name?” the Doctor asked, almost threateningly.

“Daddy!” Stone cried, pushing back against him. 

Without warning, Robotnik’s entire body stilled, palm still flat against Stone’s lower back. The Agent whined at the sudden change. 

“I’m gonna pull out now,” Robotnik said firmly, “And you’re going to turn over. Lie on your back. I need to see you.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Stone said breathlessly. 

He winced as the Doctor pulled out, already missing the fullness of having his cock inside of him. Stone rolled his shoulders and carefully rolled onto his back, his head resting on the pillows of his boss’s bed. He spread his thighs, knees bent, aching from the way Robotnik looked down at him. His usually cool gaze was fevered, hungry, his grin almost devious. 

“You are a _fine_ specimen,” he breathed, closing in between Stone’s spread legs, weaving his arms under his thighs, lifting his legs, “I’m going to take _excellent_ care of you.”

He was already wrecked, something Robotnik didn’t quite expect. Stone’s eyes were half-lidded, lower lip between his teeth, cheeks flushed sweetly. 

“You’re a fucking treasure, a well-kept secret,” the Doctor whispered as he pushed his cock back into Stone’s hole slowly, “And now you’re _my_ secret. Unless you don’t want to be.”

“Wha-?” Stone asked incoherently, arching up off the bed as he felt the ridge of his boss’s cockhead slipping inside him.

“You don’t have to be my secret if you don’t want to be,” Robotnik grunted, flashing him a darkly playful glance, “We can be a public item. I’m sure the higher ups would just _love_ that. Maybe we’ll get you a nice, discreet little collar, so everyone knows you’re mine.”

“ _Aah_!” the Agent practically shouted, reaching up to grasp the Doctor’s shoulders. 

“Ah, I can just see it,” he said, bottoming out inside of his assistant, hips pressed flush, “You on my lap in meetings. Calling me Daddy in front of the top brass. Oh, that would be too good. Imagine their surprise, top government agent Stone reduced to a pet, a plaything, a kept man. You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby?”

“Oh, god,” Stone groaned, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his boney shoulders as he pictured every image his boss conjured up.

Robotnik’s body was so close to his, Stone pinned on his back with his legs pushed nearly into his own shoulders. The Doctor started with a firm, moderate rhythm, looking down at him, hair falling into his eyes, searching his face. Stone swore he’d never been fucked so deep before, freely keening and gasping, not even trying to keep a grip on his dignity. 

“Oh, you like this better, don’t you?” Robotnik asked, nearly directly into his ear, his voice starting to finally sound a little bit labored, “I must admit, I’m partial to the view.”

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Stone whined, holding tight to him, feeling himself being helplessly rocked. 

“Tell me, baby,” he said, gradually fucking him harder, “Tell your Daddy what you want.”

Stone was the sweetest thing he’d ever felt, tight and slick, hot and clenching and so utterly wanting. Having those muscular legs over his shoulders, feeling his cock pressed against his belly, it was all beyond description. He was positively enchanting. 

“Make me yours,” Stone managed, throwing his head back, feeling the waves of pleasure reverberating through the entirety of his body. 

The Doctor lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Stone’s neck, down low where it met his collarbone. He didn’t bite hard, but it was firm enough to made the Agent cry out in desperation. Robotnik quickly switched teeth for an intense, bruising kiss, sucking Stone’s skin between his teeth, determined to leave a mark. 

He felt Stone’s muscular arms tightening around him, his shatteringly genuine moans stoking his already-burning desire. Meanwhile, caught between Robotnik’s ardent cock and his fierce mouth, Stone was hovering at the brink, almost not recognizing the sound of his own voice as he carried on. 

“I’m so close,” he whispered, feeling teeth sinking into his tender flesh again before unlatching. 

“So am I,” Robotnik said breathlessly as he surfaced from the crook of his neck. 

He appeared to admire his handwork, slowing his hips briefly to focus on the vivid red suck mark coming to life on Stone's skin. He knew it would be a good one. 

“Can’t wait for you to see that,” he sniped before leaning in close again, redoubling his efforts. 

The Agent wrapped his arms around his neck and lunged up, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. When they broke apart, Robotnik felt his heart skip a beat. Stone was the best-looking thing he’d ever seen. He was certain in that moment that nothing else had ever come close. His handsome, wrought face, the blooming mark on his skin, his muscular chest, his neat beard, his full lips. The Doctor felt his guts clench when his assistant let out a particularly soft and high moan, almost tender. 

“Wrap your legs around my waist,” Robotnik instructed tightly. 

Stone obeyed, strong legs wrapping around the Doctor’s slim waist, gasping at the depth of penetration once again. Robotnik's cock inside him, the torque, the angle, the force behind it - it was all nothing short of the product of a genius. Stone wondered if he'd calculated all of this in advance. The Doctor bared down on him harder, arms straining, shoulders hunched as he looked down at him, his facade finally beginning to falter. His brows were knitted, his jaw evidently tight. 

“You’re so good,” Robotnik coaxed, supporting his weight on one elbow, fingers caressing the Agent’s cheek, directing their gazes so they met, “You feel so fucking good. You are fucking _incredible_.”

Stone leaned into the palm on his cheek, only to feel it trail down his neck, narrowly bypassing the tender bitemark, squeezing his chest in passing, knuckles brushing teasingly down his stomach. He gasped again when he realized where it was headed. 

“Oh my god!” he cried, feeling Robotnik grasp his cock, immediately arching into his palm, "Please fucking touch me!"

“Gonna give you what you need,” he rasped into Stone’s ear. 

“More! Fuck me harder!” Stone begged, “Daddy, please! Fuck me!”

Robotnik was giving him everything he had at this point, fucking into him all the force capable in his wiry frame, feeling Stone’s tight, hot grasp around him. He stroked his assistant’s cock in time, hot and thick, squeezing carefully. Stone's eyes rolled back again and Robotnik knew he was close. 

“Tell me you want my cum,” he growled. 

Stone felt himself tightening up all over, so close to the edge he could barely speak. He felt like a spring wound too tightly, tension in every muscle, his entire being just begging for release. It was all too good. 

“Tell me!” Robotnik demanded, drilling into him. 

“I want your cum,” Stone begged, almost tearfully, “I want you so bad! Please! Fuck me! _Please_!”

Robotnik’s hand slipped around the back of his neck, lifting his head almost protectively into the crook of his neck as his knees buckled, bodies pressed tightly together with just enough room for him to stroke his cock. 

“Take it, fuck,” Robotnik continued, words shaky but forceful, “Take it, take it for me. Fuck you are _so_ good.”

The Agent’s body abruptly stiffened as he came, holding tightly to the Doctor and nearly sobbing, making sounds he didn’t know he was capable of making as he was forcibly pushed over the edge to his orgasm. Robotnik was not far behind, finishing with a roar and pumping his hips hard as he emptied himself into Stone in hot, wet pulses. 

Robotnik collapsed on top of Stone, still holding him close, feeling those strong arms still wrapped around him. For a long several moments, they laid still and tangled and sticky and slick, not sure where one began and the other ended. Robotnik was breathing in dry gasps and wheezes, Stone in short, high little moans. 

With much effort, the Doctor pushed himself shakily up on one arm and carefully, gently pulled out, collapsing onto his back next to Stone. The Agent was staring up at the ceiling with wide, blank eyes, one hand clutched over his heart, feeling it thundering beneath his palm. His breath caught when he felt spidery fingers grasping the arm that rested by his side. 

Neither was sure how long they laid there catching their breath, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Stone’s orgasm hit him so much harder than it usually did, even harder than it had the first time they had fucked. He felt like he'd never be able to catch his breath, like his core temperature would never drop back into its normal range again. Robotnik wasn’t sure he’d ever recover, feeling dizzy and drained, like he was hovering a few inches above his physical body. 

“Oh my god,” Stone said quietly, still staring up at the ceiling. 

“You okay?” Robotnik asked, turning his head to look at him. 

There was a long pause. 

“I-I’ve never cum so hard in my life,” Stone said weakly, running his fingers through the streaks of fluid on his stomach, “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I’m utterly destroyed,” Robotnik admitted with a dry laugh and an exhausted sigh. 

A surprisingly comfortable silence followed, Robotnik’s hand still on Stone’s forearm. He finally squeezed his arm to signal a change. 

“I need a drink. Need anything?” he said, struggling to sit up. 

“Yeah, I drink would be great,” Stone said, still unmoving. 

“Alcoholic or no?” Robotnik asked, gauging his balance as he carefully put his feet on the floor. 

The Agent considered it for a moment. 

“If you have an alcoholic drink, you’re not driving,” Robotnik corrected, glancing over his shoulder, “You’re wrecked.”

Stone continued to consider it, not wanting to overstep so early on. Robotnik turned over, crawling up next to him and looking at him for a moment. 

“You look like you shouldn’t drive home at all, actually,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss him briefly, then speaking against his lips, eyes closed, “I understand if you want to go, but you’re welcome to stay. It's up to you.”

Robotnik’s eyes opened slowly when he felt Stone’s hand on the back of his head and another brief kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll stay,” the Agent whispered simply.

The Doctor hoisted himself up with great effort, moving back to the edge of the bed and finally getting to his feet. His limbs felt leaden now, a distinct contrast to the weird weightlessness that had overtaken him just moments ago. 

“Alcoholic drinks it is,” he said with a weary grin. 

He cast a quick glace at Stone and burned it into his memory, his assistant looking gorgeous and utterly spent on his bed. He padded off to the kitchen, unsteady on his legs. Now on his own, Stone pushed himself up. He noticed a tissue box on the nightstand and wiped himself down accordingly. The sweat was rapidly cooling on his skin and he was getting cold. He pulled back the sheets and crawled under, pulling them up to his waist, adjusting the pillows so he could sit up against the headboard with as little effort as possible. 

A few moments later, Robotnik reappeared in the doorway, a glass in each hand. He walked to Stone’s side of the bed and handed him a glass before wearily circling back to the other side and climbing in to join him. Stone took a sip of the drink, suddenly realizing how intensely thirsty he was. 

"Think you'll be able to walk tomorrow, Agent?" Robotnik asked slyly.

When he didn't get a response he looked over, concerned. Stone was staring into the middle distance, thankfully smiling. 

“I can’t believe it,” he said breathlessly. 

“What’s that?” Robotnik asked, nursing his drink and rubbing his temple with the other hand. 

“I can’t believe I’m laying in my boss’s bed. I can’t believe he just fucked me better than I’ve ever been fucked in my life, and then brought me a fucking gin and tonic after,” Stone said, a disbelieving grin on his face. 

“Lucky,” Robotnik said with a ittle satisfied grin. 

“I really am, I guess,” Stone replied.

“I was talking about myself, but I’m glad the feeling is mutual,” Robotnik said, smirking at him with a sidelong glance. 

They were about a foot apart. The Doctor quirked a brow when he felt Stone’s hand slip into his, interlacing their fingers. He looked over to meet his glance, his dark eyes looking soft and warm. 

“I’m speechless,” Stone said, “That was incredible.”

Robotnik grinned and looked away for a moment, not used to praise himself. 

"That was incredible," he agreed, "I'd like to do it again some time."

"So would I," Stone said, squeezing his palm. 

They finished their drinks hand-in-hand. Robotnik looked over at the Agent, noting his heavy eyelids. 

"Ready for lights out?" he asked softly. 

Stone nodded, fixing him with a soft, affectionate glance. Again, Robotnik felt the telltale tightening in his chest. 

"Lights out," he said a bit louder, relying on voice commands since his gloves were across the room. 

The lights dimmed quickly until the room was dark. Stone turned onto his side, arms wrapped around a pillow. Robotnik considered his options for a moment. He drew in a breath to steel himself and moved over, pressing his body against Stone's back, wrapping an arm around him. He felt the Agent melt back against him and sigh happily. 

"Is this okay?" he asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

"Yes, Daddy," Stone said, a bit of humor in his voice, "I like that."

Robotnik couldn't help but laugh quietly as Stone yawned and settled back against him. 

"G'nite, Doc," he said sleepily. 

"Goodnight," the Doctor replied, realizing that sleep was fast approaching. 

Yes, Robotnik could certainly get used to this whole Daddy thing. In fact, he could get used to everything about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a blast to write and may have spawned a separate Daddy-adjacent vignette (here's a hint: Agent Stone in shorty short-shorts). If you all are up for it, I'll post it.  
> I'm thinking one more chapter on this fic featuring top Stone and bottom Robotnik. What say you?  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you're all doing well and staying safe. Back soon with some more smutty Stobotnik content! 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


	4. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Stone's turn to top, and he does not disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends,   
> It's about time, right? Stone's turn to top! I'm listing this fic as done for the moment, but I may add more if the whim takes me. I'm having so much fun with this getting together series.   
> Now, strap yourselves in and enjoy some Top Stone/Bottom Robotnik.
> 
> Sordidly Yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

“So, do I have to call _you_ Daddy now?”

“No. I don’t want to be called Daddy.”

Though they had discussed tonight’s plan in detail beforehand, Robotnik couldn’t keep himself from nervous chatter. Though, if confronted, he’d adamantly refuse to admit that any of this was born of nerves. 

“You’re not Daddy?” he asked, stretching out the moment.

He sat on the foot of the bed, Stone standing in front of him, looking down at him with a warm and indulgent smile. 

“No,” Stone said firmly and with a wink, “Cause I’m Baby.”

They both laughed for a moment, the Agent putting his hands on Robotnik’s shoulders and easing him onto his back. The Doctor went willingly. Tonight, they were in Stone’s bedroom in his chic, uncluttered condo. A diffuser misted the room in a light, clean lemongrass smell, it's soft glow detectable in the moderate lighting. 

“Besides, I’m too young to be Daddy,” Stone added with a cheeky grin. 

“ _Ouch_ ,” Robotnik responded facetiously , “That reminds me, we’ll have to use a safe word, if you intend to keep _hurting me_ like that _.”_

The Agent grinned as he held the older man down. 

“You’re so fucking dramatic,” he said affectionately, “Just lie back and relax, Doc. You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!” Robotnik quipped, lifting his head from the mattress. 

“Okay, okay,” Stone soothed, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss, “Just relax. Please."

He leaned into the kiss, joining their hands and sliding Robotnik’s up above his head, pressing his body down against him, pinning him. Stone felt him relax into the kiss, pressing back against him. The Doctor’s sounds of satisfaction were enough to make the Agent want to rush, but he held back. He knew that he had to tread gently tonight. 

When Stone pulled away, Robotnik slowly opened his eyes. He reached up with dexterous fingers and began to unbutton the Agent’s shirt. Stone shrugged his shirt off and scooted back between Robotnik’s thighs, unbuckling his boss’s belt and taking down his fly. 

Stone watched his face as he pulled his pants down around his knees, reaching back up to slide his underwear down, cock springing free, already mostly hard. He easily tugged Robotnik’s clothes down his slim legs, tossing them off the bed, followed quickly by his socks. 

The Agent looked at him, recognizing the flicker of uncertainty that crossed his face. His eyes traveled down to see Robotnik’s hands gingerly holding the hem of his sweater, now naked from the waist down. He held in a soft sigh at the sight. He'd never seen him so unsure, he was usually unflaggingly confident. It was sweet. Stone maintained a careful, casual tone so as not to draw more attention to it. 

“Want to leave your sweater on?” he asked, fingering the hem of the soft black garment thoughtfully, "It's a little cool in here."

Robotnik nodded, releasing the fabric from his hands, putting on a more dignified face. Stone registered a certain unlikely bashfulness behind it that melted his heart a bit. 

“I’m feeling a little exposed,” the Doctor admitted sheepishly, knowing that Stone was onto his game. 

“Here, sit up,” Stone said. 

He pulled the gray sheets and comforter back and Robotnik laid back down, resting his head on the pillows, fidgeting himself to the point of comfort. Stone reached for the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand and settled cross-legged between his thighs, encouraging those long legs to wrap loosely around him. The Agent reached around behind his own body and rearranged the sheets to cover Robotnik up to his knees. 

The Doctor sighed, grateful to be a bit more covered up. As usual, Stone’s intuition was second only to his empathy. 

“I’m gonna go real slow,” he said quietly, a hand stroking Robotnik’s thigh encouragingly, “Tell me if it doesn’t feel good or if you need a break, okay?”

Robotnik nodded and leaned his head back, sighing. He tried to dispel his nerves, manually relaxing his shoulders, his thighs. He wasn’t worried that it would hurt or that he wouldn’t enjoy himself. He’d used an array of toys on his own, was familiar with the joys of insertional play. He knew that he was in good hands. He was mainly worried that it would be a letdown for Stone. 

It was very easy for him to feel confident when he was running the show. That was his job, after all – to be in charge, to run his own show with theatrical flair. This felt almost insurmountably different to him, being on display, being on the receiving end. Stone would be _watching_ him. He didn’t appreciate the butterflies in his stomach at the moment. 

Stone just seemed to ooze sensuality, no matter their configuration. He was nice to look at, comfortable in his own skin, confident in his own right, even when he begged. 

_With a body like that, who wouldn’t be_ , the Doctor thought, eyes briefly raking over the Agent’s semi-clad form. 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Stone said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Usually am,” he admitted, not pleased to be caught out. 

The Agent smoothed his hands up Robotnik’s thighs, gentle over the sensitive skin. He applied lubricant to his fingers and carefully reached between his legs, spreading the lube over his hole, not pressing in yet. The Doctor’s eyes went a little unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Nice and easy,” Stone encouraged, applying a little more pressure, pushing his fingertip in, "Just like that."

“ _Oh,_ ” Robotnik said softly, closing his eyes. 

The Agent continued easing in, watching the Doctor’s body for any signs of discomfort.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he whispered, using his free hand to rub from his inner thigh up to his hip crease. 

While Stone prepped him, his worries began to ebb away, replaced by warm, pleasurable feelings, though not as quickly as he would've liked. Robotnik’s eyes were half-lidded, lips attractively parted. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Stone said, his free hand slipping under the hem of his sweater. 

“Why is that?” Robotnik whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat after. 

“You always take such good care of me,” he replied, sinking that first finger home. 

Robotnik arched into the feeling of Stone’s other hand creeping up his stomach. 

“I’m looking forward to returning the favor,” the Agent continued. 

A little moan escaped Robotnik’s lips unbidden. He stiffened at the sound. The sound made Stone’s stomach flip, but he smoothed it over. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about exactly what I’m gonna do to you,” he hissed. 

With one arm, Robotnik reached up behind his head and grabbed a handful of the pillow, sighing as Stone’s finger slowly fucked in and out of him. He choked when the Agent’s other hand strayed higher, a finger flicking forcefully over one nipple. 

“Shit!” Robotnik gritted, “Go easy on me.”

The Agent’s warm palm rested flat on his sternum. He felt a second finger being pressed against his entrance and let out a ragged breath. 

“I’ll go slow,” Stone assured, “And you just tell me if I need to go slower.”

Robotnik nodded and put his hand on top of Stone’s resting on his chest, the fabric of his sweater separating them. His pulse quickened as he felt himself being slowly, patiently stretched. 

“Have you thought about what position you want to do it in?” the Agent asked, feeling Robotnik’s legs tightening around him gradually. 

“I haven’t decided,” he replied on a harsh exhale, feeling his hips starting to grind against Stone’s hand subconsciously. 

“We can try whatever you like,” Stone said, pressing his fingers in rhythmically, “I _live_ to serve.”

Robotnik couldn’t help but grin. _Oh, Stone. Ever the doting assistant._ He began to flip through configurations in his head, deciding what he’d like to try, relaxing into the Agent’s hands, allowing himself to be thoroughly prepared. 

“That’s good,” Robotnik whispered as Stone vigorously fucked him with two fingers. 

Stone’s eyes were roaming all over his body, coming to settle on his hard cock. He knew just the thing. 

“Doc, I’m going to put in another finger,” he said, “Why don’t you touch yourself a little bit?”

Robotnik’s hand, which had been pinning Stone’s to his chest, lifted and moved up to his mouth. He spat into his palm and reached down, grabbing his cock around the base, moving his hips for friction rather than his wrist. Stone’s mouth went dry at the sight and he swallowed audibly to regain his ability to speak. 

“Let’s get you out of our head now,” he said, “I can tell that brain of yours is working overtime.”

“Can’t help it,” the Doctor replied almost dreamily, “Oh, that’s _nice_.” 

Stone slipped his hand out from under his boss’s sweater. He hastily readjusted his own erection in his jeans before resting his palm back on the Doctor’s thigh. He carefully worked in a third finger. Robotnik’s eyelids fluttered at the feeling. 

“Just relax,” Stone droned quietly, rubbing circles into the skin of his thigh, “You’re almost ready for my cock.”

Robotnik hummed in response, already verging on overstimulated. He pulled his hand away from his dick and rucked up his sweater in the front, touching his own skin with teasing, feather-light pressure, squirming against Stone. 

“I’ve just been dying to top you,” the Agent confessed, a hard edge on his voice. 

“Oh god,” Robotnik sighed, pushing against his fingers. 

Stone worked his fingers slowly, tantalizingly. He was doing his best to hold it together faced by the sight of his boss in front of him, legs spread, cock achingly hard, sweater pulled up. Stone lingered on his face, fixated on the shocking lack of composure, his knitted brow, his parted lips, his pink cheeks. He had never seen the Doctor look so desperate, so wanting. 

“You look so good right now,” he purred, feeling Robotnik’s body stiffen, “Do you feel good, too?”

“Yesss,” he hissed, breathing heavy. 

“You’re about to feel a lot better,” Stone replied, trying to ignore the insistent pulse of his cock in his jeans. 

Robotnik arched his back a bit higher and looked at Stone in a state of near-frenzy. 

“Fuck me now,” he gasped, voice a mix of firm and pleading, “Come on, Stone.”

“Just a little bit longer,” Stone said calmly, clenching his jaw to hold himself back, “Hang on for me. Can you do that?”

The Doctor nodded and fell back against the pillows. Stone wanted to make sure that this encounter was entirely pleasurable. That meant extensive preparation. He worked his fingers a bit harder, pleased to see no signs of tension in his partner’s body. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” Robotnik moaned, "I'm ready." 

“ _Patience_ ,” Stone teased, watching him grit his teeth at having his own words used against him. 

The Doctor put his arms behind his head and surrendered to the feeling of Stone’s fingers stretching him open. He relaxed into the bed a bit more, thinking of how he’d like Stone to have him. He felt the tension in his shoulders slowly, slowly dissipating. 

“Okay, you’re ready,” the Agent said a few moments later, pulling his fingers out, breaking him from his pleasant reverie. 

The Doctor stretched his legs and then bent them at the knee, planting his feet on the mattress. Stone sat up on his knees, unbuckling his own belt and unzipping his fly. He pushed his jeans and underwear down around his knees and lunged forward, pinning Robotnik to the bed, kissing him roughly, grinding his cock against him. 

“How do you want it?” Stone growled, “On your back? On your knees?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Robotnik moaned, “I want to ride you.”

The Agent stilled suddenly and hissed out a centering breath, shaken by the idea. It wasn’t what he expected and it sent a little electric thrill through him. 

“Better get on this dick then,” he said, getting back onto his knees. 

Stone hastily shimmied out of his jeans and underwear and laid down in the middle of the bed. He coated his cock in a generous amount of lube, twitching at the contact. Robotnik climbed on top and hovered astride Stone’s hips, his usually acute gaze fogged over. Exacting fingers took hold of the Agent’s cock, carefully lining it up with his hole. He sunk down slowly, letting his head slip back on that long neck. 

“ _Fuck_ , Doc,” Stone breathed, feeling the corded muscles of his calf beneath his palms. 

The Doctor made an uncharacteristic sound, the sound of a person overwhelmed, someone who was not in control of themselves or their situation. Stone’s cock filled him better than any toy, of his own invention or otherwise. He felt himself being opened up, the hot stretch, taking it slow, savoring it, caught between an urgent desire to move forward and a latent urge to draw it out as long as possible.

“Oh my god, you’re so hot,” Stone said, hands slipping up to grasp those slim hips. 

When he was seated in the Agent’s lap, his cock fully inside of him, Robotnik leaned his head forward, a shaky sigh escaping his lungs. He held perfectly still, unable to move, allowing himself ample time for adjustment. He was already overwhelmed and he knew it. 

“Feel good?” Stone asked. 

“Mmm,” Robotnik hummed, lifting his head, eyes loosely focusing on him. 

“Take your time,” Stone assured, thumbs brushing the hem of his sweater again. 

The Agent closed his eyes and focused on the labored sound of the Doctor’s breathing. Robotnik’s eyes fluttered open, looking down at his assistant, admiring his handsome face, his muscular chest. A still silence ensued, each waiting for the other to act first. 

After a long moment, Robotnik tested the waters, rocking his hips just a little. He lifted his hand, fingers spaced to loosely cover his mouth and continued to rock, feeling Stone’s strong hands squeezing his hips.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” the Doctor let slip, lifting his hips experimentally. 

He felt Stone’s hands slip down onto his thighs, giving him a little chill. Robotnik opened his eyes and looked down at his partner. Stone was laying on his back, looking up at him with absolute adoration, smiling brightly, eyes a little dazed. 

“You look so fuckin’ _sexy_ , Doc,” he murmured, patting his thighs gently, “Oh my god. Take that fucking sweater off, please!”

The words cut through Robotnik, hot and unexpected. He tightened around Stone, arching his back, pushing hard into his lap with broken little moan that he tried to hold in. While he never thought of himself as sexy, if anyone could convince him of anything he didn’t believe, it was Agent Stone.

He pulled his sweater off over his head in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor, leaving his hair slightly mussed. Stone felt his body heating up exponentially at the sight of that long, lean body. 

Robotnik tested his balance, lifting himself a little higher, working slowly into an easy rhythm, his thighs feeling tight. The penetration was so deep that he had to work to keep his eyes from rolling back. It felt fantastic, but it was hard for him not to be preoccupied with thoughts of what he should do next. He was admittedly not allowing himself to be overcome with sensation, to just enjoy it. Somewhere in his mind, he was struggling greatly to keep himself moored. 

Meanwhile, Stone watched his face carefully. As preoccupied he was at the hot, slick clench around his cock, he could tell that the Doctor was holding back. After a few moments of rocking, he identified a little twinge of unease in his face. Robotnik felt a hand on his thigh and held still, eyes snapping open. 

“You’re in your head again,” Stone said, holding his gaze with imploring eyes, “I can tell.”

The Doctor held his lip between his teeth, trying to formulate a response. He didn’t want to admit it, but Stone was right. 

“We can stop, if you want,” the Agent said gently, gripping his thigh reassuringly. 

“No, no – Stone. I don’t want to stop,” he said quickly. 

“We’ve got to get you out of your head,” Stone said, “What’s up?”

Robotnik wrung his hands a moment before responding. He let out a heavy sigh and looked down, shoulders falling slightly. 

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot,” he confessed, “This is new for me.”

“Psyched yourself out?” the Agent asked quietly. 

Robotnik nodded.

“I want it to be good for you,” he said, continuing with apprehension, “I’ve just… Put myself under a lot of pressure to perform.”

Stone slowly broke into a smile as he took both of his partner’s hands in his own.

“Oh, Doc,” he said sweetly, “You don’t have to be in charge all the time. Let’s make this about you.”

Robotnik’s eyes focused on him slowly. Though he hadn’t made a specific proposition, Stone’s eyes were already swaying him. He already knew that he’d agree to whatever he was about to be asked or told. 

“Do you trust me?” Stone asked sincerely. 

“Yes,” the Doctor replied, eyes blinking slow, “Of course I do.”

“Let me take you,” replied breathily.

Robotnik nodded with little hesitation. Stone reconfigured them slowly and carefully, rolling his partner onto his back without pulling out. The Doctor settled onto his back with a soft “ _oof_ ,” his face already a bit more relaxed. 

“Comfortable?” Stone asked, brushing a few errant strands of hair from his forehead. 

“ _Very_ comfortable,” he replied, spreading his legs a bit further apart, planting his feet on the mattress. 

“Okay,” the Agent replied with a warm smile, “I want you to give yourself over to me.” 

He began to move his hips slowly, leaning down close into Robotnik’s space. 

“And I need you to tell me if it’s too much,” he whispered. 

The Doctor nodded, turning his head to the side. He gasped quietly when the Agent turned his head back and locked eyes.

“And I need you to get out of your fucking head,” Stone said. It was not a request. 

Robotnik let out a harsh breath and reached up to take hold of him by his biceps. While he had enjoyed being on top, he’d already decided that this was a more ideal configuration for tonight. 

“Just let me take you,” Stone gritted in his ear. 

“Fucking take me,” he gasped in response. 

The Agent shifted his hands one by one, pinning his shoulders to the bed, holding him in place. 

“Give it up to me,” he growled. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Robotnik breathed, arching up against his body, feeling his strong, unyielding chest against his own.

Stone shifted to a moderate pace, reveling in the tight warmth of his partner’s body. He just felt so fucking good. He was torn between the feeling and the sight before him, of Doctor Robotnik, feared and fearsome, gradually letting go. It was intoxicating. He straightened his back, putting more pressure on the Doctor’s shoulders, snapping his hips sharply several times. 

“Let go,” he grunted. 

“Oh, fuck!” Robotnik cried, straining against his hands as his body tried to arch further off the mattress. 

“It’ll be good for you,” Stone said firmly, settling back into his previous rhythm, “To learn to be submissive. To be a little fucking humble sometimes. To know what it feels like to not be in control.”

He was surprised at the sound of his own voice, the deep, commanding tone of it. By the look in Robotnik’s eyes, he was shocked, too. Stone was unsurprised at what came next, watching the Doctor narrow his eyes slightly. 

“Fuck off!” he spat, fanning a little spark of rebellion. 

“Oh?” Stone asked dangerously, looking at him with flickering eyes. 

He lifted one hand and petted Robotnik’s thick hair. After a few strokes, he grabbed a small handful at the side of his head and tugged sharply. The Doctor cried out, leveling off into a pleasured hiss, feeling lightheaded almost immediately. 

“Is it still fuck off?” the Agent growled, maintaining a little tension on the strands of hair, “Still want me to fuck off?”

“Oh my god, Stone!” Robotnik cried, clamping down around him. 

“You like that,” Stone said, not a question, as he released his grip, “If you’re good, maybe I’ll do it again.”

Robotnik’s head hit the pillow, eyes wide in disbelief. He did like it. In fact, he liked it a lot. Maybe Stone did know what he was on about. But that didn’t mean he was done putting up a fight – it seemed to produce a positive result. He decided he would wait a bit first, lull Stone into a false sense of security. 

“Lift your hips up,” Stone instructed.

Robotnik obeyed, lifting his hips, when the different angle stole away his concentration and he abruptly abandoned planning his next defiant move. 

“Ohhh,” he moaned, grabbing Stone’s shoulders, digging his fingertips in, “That is _spectacular_.”

He tipped his head back, exposing his long neck. He wasn’t used to feeling so disarmed, so out of control, so overcome. 

“We’re just getting started,” the Agent said. 

Stone shifted his weight and straightened his back completely, grabbing Robotnik’s boney hips and lifting them further. Sitting up, his new vantage point was fantastic, able to see his partner in all his glory spread out underneath him. He swept his eyes down the Doctor’s chest, his defined ribs, his flat stomach, his soft skin. 

“Ah! _Ahh_ , Stone!” Robotnik cried sharply, feeling himself being lifted off the bed, "Fuck me!" 

He reached up and grabbed the pillows on either side of his head, elbows sharply bent, curling his shoulders tensely up off of the bed. He needed to anchor himself. Stone was transfixed. 

“You look so good with my dick in you,” he said.

At those words, the Doctor’s head jerked back hard and he let loose an uncharacteristically high and unrestrained moan. 

“You’re all flushed and your hair’s a mess and you just look so desperate, like you really _need_ me,” Stone continued, slowly lowering his body down on his forearms, bringing their bodies closer together, “I wish you could see yourself how I see you right now.”

“I do need you!” Robotnik gasped, raising his head with effort, looking at him. 

Stone’s hips slowed to a stop and time seemed to stand still as they looked into each other’s eyes. They both felt it. They both felt that particular wall come down. Stone held his gaze, stalwart, slowly filling with awe as the dust settled. His lip quivered before he could coax out a word. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Stone whispered harshly, plunging in for a hot, languid kiss. 

He started working his hips again, this time in a slow, rhythmic grind. Robotnik’s arms snaked up and around his neck, pulling Stone down to him. He slowly lifted his feet off of the mattress and wrapped his long legs around his waist. Stone’s strong hand almost immediately moved to the outside of his thigh, gripping him. Robotnik broke the kiss, tossing his head back again. 

“Fuck, that’s so deep,” he rasped, clutching Stone, “Oh god, that's so _good._ ”

“You better not shut that mouth,” Stone groaned into the crook of his neck, “I wanna hear you.”

Robotnik drew in a sharp, helpless breath that nearly made Stone falter. He felt his guts clench when the Doctor’s nails bit into the skin of his shoulder, the other wrapped tightly around the back of his neck. 

“Stone! Give it to me!” he urged, meeting his thrusts halfway, “Please!”

The Agent dug his knees into the bed and gave it to him harder, wanting nothing but to tease more sounds out of him. It was more than he could’ve ever imagined – the heat, the longing, the relatively easy submission of his partner. 

“Don’t stop,” Robotnik panted underneath him, “Whatever you do, don’t fucking stop.”

Stone couldn’t believe that his boss, the infamous Doctor Robotnik, was on his back underneath him, begging for his cock. His expression was unrestrained, wild, pining, so unlike him. The Agent almost couldn’t believe that he’d done this to him. 

Those long legs tightened further around his waist and Stone felt himself quail a little, just momentarily short of breath. He pressed his elbows into the bed just above the Doctor’s shoulders and lifted himself from the crook of his neck. Robotnik looked up at him with an aching, poignant desperation in his eyes. Suddenly, Stone was compelled to do something. 

He tangled the fingers of both his hands into his locks and pulled his head back. 

“Oh _god_ , Stone!” Robotnik howled, “Pull my fucking hair!”

With his head pulled back, his sinewy neck on display, Stone lunged in and kissed his neck, teeth clipping at his carotid artery. He felt the Doctor clenching around him, rubbing his cock up against his stomach automatically. 

“You feel so fucking – _oh_ , oh fuck,” Stone faltered, feeling nails being dragged down his back. 

“Ah – Ah! _Deeper_ , Stone!” Robotnik begged, voice breaking, neck straining, “Harder, deeper – You’re so fucking good.”

The Agent lifted his head abruptly for air, breathing in deep gasps, his head swimming. He grabbed Robotnik’s knees and fixed his eyes with a fierce look. 

“Knees over my shoulders,” he said firmly, “Now – hurry.”

Robotnik, panting, gave a weak semblance of a nod and loosened his legs from around his waist with some effort. Stone helped guide his legs. With his knees hitched over his assistant’s shoulders, Robotnik let out a high moan, curling his fingers into the sheets instead of Stone’s back. 

“D’you like that?” Stone asked, voice unsteady. 

“Yes!” Robotnik shouted, forearms straining to maintain his leverage. 

He’d never experienced anything like this in his life. Stone had him practically folded in half and was fucking him so hard and so deep that he felt like he was short-circuiting. The drag of his cock inside him, the friction, the sounds, it all felt like it was setting him on fire, burning him up from the inside out. The liquid heat coiled in his stomach was nearly unbearable. 

“Please don’t stop!” he begged shrilly, "Stone, _please_! Oh god, please!"

The brittle tone of his voice spurred Stone on. He was nose to nose with Robotnik, eyes focused on his knitted brow, his fluttering eyelids. His mouth hung open slightly, each breath audible, sprinkled with needy moans. 

“Awfully polite when you want to be,” Stone murmured, a tense humor in his tone. 

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Robotnik replied, without any of his usual force or grit. 

His eyes were sharp, but his voice was shaky, plaintive. This new, unusual tone – the hunger, the submission, the want – it had Stone reeling. 

“God, I want you so bad,” Robotnik whined. 

“Tell me what you want,” Stone demanded. 

“Pull my hair!” he cried. 

Stone rested his forearms along either side of the Doctor’s head again and wound his fingers roughly into his hair, tugging the strands. 

“Like that?” he gritted. 

“Harder!” Robotnik shouted. 

Stone grinned unseen and tightened his grip slightly, teasingly. 

“Harder!” Robotnik begged, rearing up against him, “Come on!” 

“More than that?” he asked, pulling just a bit harder. 

“Yes!” Robotnik hissed. 

Stone took the opportunity and pulled sharply, maintaining his hold. The Doctor practically shrieked, feeling his whole body tighten with pleasure. His scalp was burning, and the hot electric current went straight down to his aching cock. 

“Oh, god!” he gasped, "You're gonna make me cum!"

The Agent loosened his hold before tugging again, pulling Robotnik’s head back, baring his neck. He leaned in and couldn’t stop himself from planting rough, messy kisses down his neck. The Doctor pressed up against the rough rasp of his beard. 

Stone let go of his hair suddenly and propped himself up on his hands, looking down at Robotnik with a searing gaze, watching each thrust move his entire body up the mattress. Fucking him had so far been everything that Stone had imagined. Robotnik had started out almost a little shy, strangely unsure of himself. Under his attentions, the Doctor was coming apart, begging for him shamelessly. He just couldn't look away. He never wanted it to end. Suddenly, something popped into Stone’s head that made his jaw tighten. 

“Wait a minute,” he said, cracking a grin and leaning in, “Has anybody every cum inside you before?”

The Doctor shivered so deeply that Stone could feel it. 

“No,” he replied, just above a whisper. 

The Agent’s brushed his partner’s cheek lightly with his thumb. His soft, surprised gaze made Stone’s heart race that much more. 

“Oh my god,” he said, grinning wider, “You mean I’ll be the first?”

“Yes!” Robotnik groaned, feeling the deep thrusts slowing slightly, “Give it to me!”

The Agent leaned down, nose brushing against the side of his face. 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna make you mine tonight,” Stone purred directly into his ear, “All mine and nobody else’s.”

“ _Oh_ ,” the Doctor moaned, unrestrained, overcome, "Stone, _please_."

The Agent kept up the deep, slow thrusts, pressing gentle kisses to Robotnik’s face, stroking his thumbs over the stubbly hair at his temples. 

“Do want that?” he whispered soothingly, “Do you want to be mine?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Robotnik gritted, sinking his fingers into Stone’s shoulders again, reveling in the slow grind. 

“Do you want me to pull out or do you want me to cum in you?” the Agent rasped, fucking him harder. 

He growled as the Doctor dug his nails into his shoulders unexpectedly, holding him tightly. 

“Don’t fucking pull out!” Robotnik begged. It was a needy, but commanding statement.

“I wouldn't dare. I’ll bet you’re close. You’ve never been fucked like this before,” Stone said, feeling the heat radiating between their bodies, “You’ve never been fucked this deep.”

“I _am_ close!” Robotnik gasped, rocking hard against him. 

“Can you touch yourself?” Stone asked, “If I’m gonna keep fucking your ass this hard, I need both hands on the bed.”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Robotnik hissed. 

His dislodged one hand from Stone’s shoulders and snaked it in between them. He grabbed his cock around the base and fucked into his palm, focusing on his sensitive cockhead. He moaned, feeling a deep shudder travel through his body. 

“Don’t hold back,” Stone said, “Cum for me – _oh_ – when you’re ready.”

“Gah! Talk to me!” Robotnik whined. 

Stone pulled back slightly to imprint the sight in his mind, of Doctor Robotnik in throes of pleasure so strong that they bordered on agony. He felt a whip of heat uncoil in his belly. He held tight, trying to last just a bit longer. 

“D’you like getting fucked by your assistant?” he asked. 

“Fuck!” Robotnik grunted, working his hand faster, squeezing his cock tighter. 

“Does it feel good to submit to me?” Stone asked, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

He felt the Doctor’s knuckles against his belly as he fiercely stroked his cock. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Robotnik shouted, tossing his head back sharply. 

“Look at me,” Stone said firmly. 

The Doctor’s eyes stayed closed, brows furrowed, buffeted by crashing waves of pleasure wracking his body, threatening to drag him under. 

“Look at me!” Stone snapped. 

Robotnik’s eyes opened suddenly and he looked up at Stone. Each short, shallow breath he drew in came out as a soft, high moan. His entire body was wound so tight and he was desperately close to release. 

“Fuck me, Stone,” he gasped urgently, gripping his shoulder tightly, “Fuck me, I’m so close. I need to cum! I need you!”

“Doc!” Stone gasped, voice faltering. 

He maintained eye contact with Robotnik as long as he could, feeling his eyes roll back before his climax crashed down over him. Underneath him, Robotnik came with a shriek, followed by a series of deescalating cries. He felt his own cum splashing abruptly against his stomach and the hot pulses of Stone’s inside of him. His grip on the Agent’s shoulder was bruising. Stone could barely feel it, utterly lost in a sea of pleasure. 

Stone was the first to come to afterward. He raised his head and pushed himself up on his elbows to check on the Doctor. The sight made him feel immediately warm, immediately soft, pulling away slowly from the feral rush of his climax. 

Robotnik’s head was thrown back on the pillows, hair in disarray. His lips were parted and his chest was heaving with breath. His eyes were closed. He looked so vulnerable. It was such a foreign sight that it drove a shiver through the Agent. 

He rearranged his forearms on either side of his partner’s head, burying his fingers into his messy dark hair again. Stone felt the soppy grin on his face widen as he pressed kisses to Robotnik’s face and neck, gentle along his brow bone and cheek and throat. He hadn’t pulled out yet, just savoring the feeling of their carnal embrace slowly melting into a tender moment. 

Stone flicked the errant hairs away from his forehead and pressed a kiss between his brows. He pulled out slowly, shifting Robotnik's legs, lifting his shoulders off the bed. He didn’t protest. Stone turned onto his back, pulling Robotnik on top of him, cheek resting against his chest. He was thankful the Doctor was light enough to lift. 

Robotnik’s eyes opened and slowly focused on him, much like the sight apertures of his precious badniks. His eyes usually cut, sharp and fast when he looked at anything. This was a marked contrast. His gaze was soft, sleepy, gentler than Stone had ever seen it. 

The Doctor was aware that he was in Stone’s arms, and that he’d just had one of the most intense climaxes of his life. He lifted his head momentarily and the room swam. He rested his cheek against Stone’s chest again. 

“Doing okay?” Stone asked, rubbing a hand up his boney back, feeling the sweat beginning to cool on his skin. 

“Did I survive?” Robotnik asked, slightly slurred, muffled against his skin. 

“Yes,” the Agent replied with a chuckle, “Either that, or neither of us did.”

Robotnik wheezed out a dry laugh before clearing his throat. He shifted his legs slightly and adjusted his shoulders before settling back against his partner. 

“That’s fine,” he grumbled before letting out a deep breath.

The Agent patted him on the shoulder and then tightened his arm around him. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked. 

“Is there any doubt in your mind, Stone?” Robotnik asked with a little wry laugh.

He was amazed at the utter lack of tension in his body at that moment. He felt pleasantly limp, boneless, weightless propped against his partner. His scalp tingled warmly from having his hair pulled. As he explored the feeling, he realized that this was probably the most at-ease he’d ever been in his life. For once, he wasn't thinking about deadlines and pet projects and what was on tomorrow's schedule. He wasn't carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, he didn't feel that familiar tension at the base of his neck. 

“I’ve never been so relaxed,” he confessed, voice surprised as he felt himself gradually succumbing to the exhaustion, “We should do this again.”

“Any time, Doc,” Stone replied, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

The Agent also felt fantastic, floating along on a cloud of post-orgasmic pleasure. He was replaying the scene in his head, his gaze drifting in the middle distance between where he laid and the ceiling. A soft snore shook him from his thoughts. He lifted his head lightly and smiled at the peaceful expression on his sleeping partner’s face. 

_Of course we can do this again_ , he thought, _I think it's good for you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers,   
> I am so soft for these two that it should be illegal.   
> As I said up top, I'll call this the end of A Chance Brush for now, but may come back to it if an idea too irresistible strikes me. I've got some other things in the works at the moment, so expect to see more fairly soon.   
> I hope you're all well, and I hope this fic brought you some pleasure.   
> Be safe and take care of yourselves.
> 
> Sordidly Yours,   
> Amorous Flammetta

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends,  
> Thank you for making it to the end! I hope you had some fun with Robotnik and Stone in this little first time together adventure. What do you think? Should we explore what happens at dinner? Do we want a second time, Robotnik-led chapter? Let me know what you think!  
> As always, I gently hold all kudos and comments in my hands, cherishing them and tucking them into bed every night.  
> Love to each and every one of you! 
> 
> Sordidly yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
